Life's A Dance
by onceuponastories
Summary: Three months ago Harry Potter married the love of his life, and settled into a peaceful existence. Then again, when it comes to Harry Potter no peace can last forever. Can he and his bride make it through the trials that they will have to face when life throws another curve ball their way? Sequel to "Save The Last Dance For Me".
1. Chapter 1-History In The Making

**Hey Lovelies! So this is the sequel to my story "Save The Last Dance For Me", if you haven't read that one I suggest that you start with it, otherwise some of the things that are referenced won't make a whole lot of sense to you! I hope that you like where these characters are headed and what their lives are going to throw at them now! Just like "Save The Last Dance For Me" every chapter title is a song title. This one is "History In The Making" by Darius Rucker, and the title is "Life's A Dance" by John Michael Montgomery! Enjoy! And let me know what you think! Happy Reading!**

Chapter 1 – History In The Making

Harry woke up slowly. The early morning, summer, sun creeping through the windows, leaving a beam of light trailing across the bed. The warm skin of his wife's back pressed against his chest as he held her close, his nose buried in her platinum waves. He felt her wake up in his arms and smiled when she rolled over and pressed her lips to his.

"Happy Birthday, Darling." She whispered against his lips. They had been married for three months, and they were the happiest months of Harry's life. He had never felt better than he did when he was with her, and it was one year ago exactly that she had come back into his life for good. She smiled, "What are you thinking about?"

"You, us." He rolled them so that he was resting on his forearms, hovering just above her. "It's been a year you know?"

She laughed, though her icy, blue eyes were taking on a darker tint the longer he hovered above her. "I do. It was one year ago that I woke up hung over on your couch and took a chance on going out on a date with you. I don't think I will ever forget the look on Draco's face that night." He pressed a kiss to her lips and then slowly worked his way down her neck to the hollow of her collarbone, effectively cutting off the rest of the conversation.

"Harry?" She lay with her head on his chest, where he had pulled her close after they were both worn out.

"Hmm?"

"We are going to have to get out of this bed, you invited practically everyone we know here for dinner tonight." She smiled as she pushed up and started to climb out of the bed.

"Cissa?" He caught her arm and she turned back to look at him, laughing as he pulled her back down on top of him. "One more?" He cut off her response with a final kiss before he let her out of their bed.

She slapped playfully at his hands when they reached for her waist as she made her way towards the bathroom. She stood looking in the mirror for a moment before she saw him come in behind her and jump in the shower. She remained there until the mirror fogged over.

She didn't look her forty-three years, and Harry looked far older than his twenty-two. She smiled as she passed their wedding picture sitting on her dresser. She didn't know how she had gotten lucky enough to have this man in her life, but she made sure to remind herself everyday just how fortunate she really was. They really were great together.

She made her way down to the kitchen to talk to Kreacher and Lotty about the dinner party, and was surprised to find that the elves had laid out a wonderful looking breakfast spread for them. She smiled when she felt Harry's arms wrap around her waist from behind, "Did you ask them to do this for today?"

"No, I thought that you did?" He kissed her cheek and then pulled her to the table. "Either way, I'm glad they did, I'm starving."

She raised an eyebrow at him, "I wonder why that would be? You haven't done anything strenuous all day?"

Without looking he sent a scone flying towards her, she chuckled softly as she caught it and started picking at the edges of it. Harry ate vigorously, but Cissa wasn't feeling all that wonderful. She nibbled at the pastry, but hardly touched anything else on the table, which didn't go unnoticed by her husband. "Cissa," when she looked up at him he continued, "are you alright? You're not eating anything." He nodded towards her still full plate.

She gave him a small smile, "I'm fine. Just thinking about all of the things that I need to do, it's going to be an awfully busy day." She stood suddenly, "I should get busy."

He watched her disappear up the three steps into the hall and shook his head. There was something different about her, she seemed worried and preoccupied, and he hadn't seen her like this since the night of the Ball, the night of their impromptu wedding. He would have to see if he could feel her out throughout the day and try to help with whatever was bothering her.

They were both fairly busy throughout the day. Harry was busy working on some last minute changes on his defensive system before the first classes started and Cissa was trying to get the house ready for the party. She was ordering the house elves around, and then going back and double and triple checking everything herself. If she kept busy she didn't feel near as miserable as she did when she slowed down.

Maybe she was running herself ragged, but when she climbed in the shower that afternoon she wasn't entirely sure that there wasn't something else going on. She couldn't remember feeling this way in years, but the more she thought about it the more she realized that she had felt this way once before.

She shook her head as she dried herself off and got dressed for the party. Tonight was about Harry, not her; she would worry about why she was feeling ill tomorrow. She charmed her hair and makeup and headed back downstairs; their guests would be arriving soon.

Neither one of them were very surprised to find Teddy come tumbling out of the fireplace shortly after four o'clock. The party wasn't supposed to be until six, but the toddler had recently learned how to use the Floo Network, and if Andromeda looked away for even an instant the four-year-old had taken to dashing off in the fire for Grimmauld Place. Narcissa had returned him more than once to her distraught sister.

"Hey buddy!" Harry scooped him up and turned to look over his shoulder as the fire sprang to life again. This time Andromeda came spinning out, followed moments later by Kingsley Shacklebolt. "Hey guys." He leaned over and kissed Andromeda's cheek before shaking the Minister's hand. "Thanks for coming."

"Of course! It's my baby brother's birthday!" She kissed his cheek in return and then shrunk back under Kingsley's arm. "I'm sorry we are so early, Teddy would not listen when we tried to tell him that we weren't supposed to be here for a couple hours."

"Don't worry about it!" Cissa swept into the room and stole her sister from Kingsley's embrace. "You guys are always welcome here!" She turned from her sister to the Minister, "All of you."

He took her hand and kissed the top of it gently, "Why thank you Lady Potter." He winked at her, knowing she was going to have something to say about the formalness of his tone.

"Minister." She curtsied dramatically when he released her hand. She stood up laughing, "How are things at the Ministry? Are they still on you to find someone to replace Harry? It has been nearly eight months now." There was a twinkle in her eye that the Minister didn't miss. He knew that she supported Harry in his newfound passion, but she was still upset that he had left his career in the Auror department so hastily.

"I think they believe me to be too optimistic in hoping that he will decide to rejoin us once his new classes are underway." He smiled coyly, "You never know though, I still may be able to persuade him."

Harry joined them in that instant, "Are the two of you plotting how to get me to rejoin the Ministry again?" He laughed at Cissa's immediate blush, he knew exactly what she and the Minister were always whispering about. He leaned in as he wrapped an arm loosely around her waist and whispered in her ear. "Maybe one day, but not quite yet." She slipped him a small smile and then pulled herself free to check on some last minute things that had to be done before the rest of their guest arrived.

The evening went by splendidly, for the most part. Everyone was laughing and joking, playing around nicely and having a rather splendid time. Fleur and Hermione were gossiping away happily, and Ginny and Luna were having a rather nice chat about Quidditch. There was absolutely nothing out of the ordinary, and that was a rather nice change for most of them. Even the absence of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley couldn't put a damper on the mood.

Molly had still not come to terms with Harry marrying Narcissa, even if everyone else had taken it in stride. There was a brief article on their impromptu wedding in the Prophet, but it was small enough that most skipped right over it, and when they found out now, people didn't really seem to mind. In fact those that took the time to notice saw how good for each other the couple really was.

As the party was winding down Andromeda made her way across the library towards her little sister. Cissa didn't even look up as she joined her on the couch. "Hey you." The brunette elbowed her gently in the side; "You seem lost in your own little world over here, what's going on?"

When Cissa looked up at Andromeda there were tears swimming in her eyes. "I don't know. I think there is something wrong with me."

"Wrong with you?" Andromeda began checking her over for any sign that there was something out of the ordinary. "What do you mean wrong with you?"

"I don't know. I'm miserable, and I'm elated, and I want to scream, and laugh all at the same time. I can't get a handle on my emotions, and I can usually keep them in check. Add that to the fact that I feel like I haven't slept in weeks, even though I am getting more restful sleep than I have in my life, and I think there must be something wrong!" She didn't raise her voice, not wanting to draw the attention of Harry and McGonagall who were talking nearby, but the distress in her voice was evident.

Much to her disliking her sister began to chuckle. "Cissa, tell me honestly have you ever felt like this before?"

It took a minute for the blonde to answer, but finally she did, "Yes."

"When?" Andromeda prompted with a soft smile.

"Twenty-three years ago…" She looked up at her big sister, "You don't think that that's what it is do you? Andi, I'm forty-three! I can't possibly, I mean there's no way…is there?" She stopped and looked over at her, "I mean, is there?"

"You tell me, though I'm willing to bet that it is. You are younger than I am and I know for a fact that if Kingsley and I weren't more careful it could definitely happen to me. For Merlin's sake Cissa, you are the brightest, and I'd argue one of the most powerful, witches of our generation, and you didn't think that you could get pregnant at forty-three!" Andromeda was stage whispering, but the conversation was still getting too loud for Narcissa.

"Hush!" She admonished as she looked around the room. "Even if I am I sure don't want anyone else finding out before I figure out how I'm going to tell Harry!" Her eyes drifted from her sister to her husband who was bent over lifting his godson from the floor.

Andromeda smiled, "I don't think you need to worry about telling him anything." She nodded towards where he and Teddy were playing with a snitch. "I think he's ready. He is already a great Uncle, I'm sure he will make an even better Father. And you, well," she directed Cissa's attention to the other side of the room where Draco and Neville were facing Hermione and Ginny at pool. "I think that you are already an amazing Mother, and you will do an even more fantastic job with Harry than you did with Lucius."

She reached out and took her hand, "I think this is the best gift you could possibly give him tonight." She watched as her sister relaxed the more she thought about it. Anyone could see that Harry was amazing with Teddy, and Andi had a point, in the end Draco hadn't turned out all that bad, and look what he had as a father.

"Thank you Andi." She smiled at her and moved away across the room towards her husband.

Harry set Teddy on the ground as Cissa approached. He had been watching her since breakfast and he knew that if she was finally coming to him with what was wrong, he was going to be more than willing to listen. "Darling," she gave him a hesitant smile, "can I borrow you for a moment?"

He nodded and excused himself from the company of McGonagall and Hagrid, whom had both come over to talk to him. Taking her hand he led her away from their guests and up to their bedroom. "What's the matter Love?"

"Harry, I need to talk to you about something, something important."

"Okay?" He was looking at her nervously; conversations that started out in that manner had a reputation for not always turning out for the best.

She took a deep breath and then met his emerald eyes with her icy ones. "Over the last few days I haven't been feeling the way that I normally do, in fact, I've felt terrible. So terrible that I only remember feeling this way one other time in my life."

She watched him for a reaction, but she realized that he wasn't going to puzzle out what she was saying for himself. "Harry, I felt this way twenty-three years ago, when I first found out about Draco."

He was simply staring at her, and she still didn't know if he had fully understood what she was trying to tell him. "Harry," she lifted his chin with one finger so she knew she had his attention, "Harry, I think I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2-Here Comes The Sun

**Hey Lovelies! So what is Harry's reaction going to be? Let's find out shall we? "Here Comes The Sun" by the Beatles seemed appropriate to me! Enjoy, Happy Reading, Let me know what you think!**

Chapter 2 – Here Comes The Sun

"Harry, I think I'm pregnant." She let the words wash over him and for a moment he didn't react. He sat there looking as if someone had stunned him until a genuine smile seemed to split his face in two.

"Really?" His eyes seemed to shine as he thought about it and he could tell that she was shocked. He wiped the single tear that had escaped her eye from her cheek. "Why are you crying? This is supposed to be a happy thing!" Suddenly a startling thought occurred to him, "Unless, you don't want it. Cissa if that's,"

"No!" She cut him off suddenly and brought a slender finger to his lips to shush him. "No, don't even say that! It is a happy thing, I was just surprised when I realized that's what it could be, and then I was nervous about telling you."

"Why were you nervous?" He kissed her finger and then pulled it gently away from his lips so he could speak. "Did you think I would be angry?"

She gave him a watery smile, the tears that had been hanging on in her eyes were streaming silently down her cheeks. "I didn't know what to think. You are so young, and I didn't know if you would think it was too soon. Harry we've only been married three months."

"So what?" He leaned over and cupped her cheek in his palm before pressing his lips softly to hers. "I wouldn't care if we weren't married! You are giving me an amazing gift, and I will never be able to thank you for it."

Tears continued to stream down her cheeks. "You can repay me by being an amazing father. But Harry, I don't even know if I am for sure, I have all the same symptoms as last time, but I want to see a healer to find out for sure."

"Of course." He held her cheek in his hand, "I want to go with you. First thing tomorrow we will go to St. Mungo's."

She laughed, "Dear I have to make an appointment."

"Nah." He grinned as he took her by the hand and pulled her to her feet, "You are married to me, I'm sure I can pull a few strings in the morning and you will have an appointment by the time we get there."

Her laughter continued as she allowed herself to be pulled up into his arms. "The perks of being the Potter's huh?" She kissed his cheek and tucked her hand into his arm. "Would you care to rejoin your party?"

"No." She shook her head at his serious tone. "I don't want to. I would rather stay here with you."

"Not an option handsome." She looped her fingers through his and pulled him out the door and down the hall, back to his birthday party.

* * *

The next morning Cissa woke up with her head on Harry's chest. She was still in the clothes that she had worn the night before, and when she shifted she realized that Harry was too. She remembered seeing the last of the guests out, and dismissing the elves, before sitting down on the couch for a moment. She guessed that she must have fallen asleep and Harry had carried her upstairs.

She took a shower and then made her way out of their room. She sighed when she saw the library. She hated waking up to a messy house. The party had lasted well into the night and by the time the last of the guests had departed she simply dismissed the elves and told them that they could clean up tomorrow. Now that it was tomorrow she was regretting that decision.

The room was littered with cups and plates from the dinner that was served standing up last night. Empty bottles, and even the teakettle that Fleur and Cissa had been drinking from were still sitting on the coffee table. The toys that Teddy and Victorie had drug out were scattered through the room and the balls from the pool table were all over the floor.

She wasn't surprised to find that the majority of the food had been eaten, but the few things that hadn't had gone bad over night, and they were still on the buffet. Overall the party had been a success, but she was determined that a party of this level was not happening again anytime soon. She shook her head at the mess.

"Lotty?"

The house elf appeared in an instant. "Yes Mistress?"

"Can you and Kreacher make sure that this entire place is cleaned up by the time that Harry and I get home from the doctor's office? The smell of this place is making me nauseous."

"Of course Mistress." The elf gave a shallow curtsey to her mistress and then disappeared to go and find Kreacher and begin the cleaning.

The amount of catastrophe extended out of the library and all the way to the kitchen, it was there that Harry found her. She was sipping a cup of tea and reading the Prophet when he arrived in the kitchen. "I got you an appointment."

"Oh?" She looked up at him. "When?"

"In about an hour. They said they would appreciate it if we could come in early and go over some paperwork. I guess things have changed in the last twenty-three years." He smiled at her, and she rolled her eyes over the top of her cup.

"I'm sure they have. Let me go get dressed and then we can Floo over. That's the easiest way, I don't want to take a chance apparating until we know for sure what's going on?"

"Is there a rule against apparating when you're pregnant?" He tried to remember if he had ever heard of that before, but then again he hadn't paid all that much attention in apparating lessons to begin with.

"No there's not, I just don't want to take any chances. Overall, aside from the possibility of splinching, it is one of the safest ways to travel while pregnant." She smiled at him, "Harry, love, relax, I have done all of this before. The stuff at the hospital may have changed, but the entire gift of being a mother hasn't."

"You may have done all of this before, but I have no idea what I'm doing. What if I do something wrong? What if I hurt the baby?"

"Harry, if I am pregnant, it is just barely, and I think the protection of the baby is covered for quite a while." She laughed. "Besides, you are a natural with Teddy, this won't be any different."

"This is entirely different!"

"Look at us, last night I was the one in tears and freaking out over the idea of having a baby, and this morning you, who was so strong and confident last night are more scared than I was when I was nineteen! I promise you are going to be fine. And remember, even after the baby is born, it will always have a lioness to protect it." She kissed his cheek as she made her way back past him and up the stairs.

He sat there thinking about what she was saying and he knew she was right. He did spend time with Teddy, and he knew how to handle the toddler, but it was the infant that was scaring him. He hadn't spent all that much time around babies, and the possibility of having one that he was responsible for was starting to get to him.

He had composed himself rather quickly once she disappeared and he came to the conclusion that he could do this. That if Cissa really was pregnant then he was going to be the best dad that he could possibly be. Maybe to make up for the fact that he had grown up without one, or simply because he knew that if he had her there next to him to go through it together, they would be able to handle almost anything.

She reappeared rather quickly in loose fitting, green robes and simple, yet sophisticated make up. Her hair tumbled in loose waves around her shoulders and she looked every bit the lady that she was. She practically floated towards him as her robes barely swept the ground. She gave him a tender smile as she stopped just in front of him. "Are you ready?"

"To find out for sure if our lives are about to change forever?" He bent and kissed her bright red lips as he guided her towards the fireplace. "You bet I am!" He answered her with more confidence than he felt. He was still nervous, but he was veering towards being truly thrilled with the idea.

When they came spinning out of the grate at the hospital someone bumped into Narcissa and sent her tumbling backward into Harry. The two of them landed flat on the floor in the middle of the lobby. Both of them on their backs, Cissa's body splayed across Harry's torso, her hair covering his face. The nurse behind the desk was the first one to respond to the commotion. "Lord and Lady Potter! Are you all right? What happened?"

Narcissa took the nurses offered hand and righted her self and her robes as Harry clambered to his feet next to her. "I believe we are both perfectly fine. Thank you. As far as what happened, I'm not entirely sure. I believe I bumped into someone coming out of the grate." She turned to look over her shoulder to the fireplace they had come out of when she sighed heavily.

"Lady Potter?" The nurse was worried that maybe the lady was hurt after all.

Cissa turned back to the nurse, who was standing between herself and her husband and she smiled. "I'm fine really, there's nothing to worry about."

As she reassured the poor girl that she was indeed fine she caught Harry's eye and threw a glance over her shoulder to draw his attention to the person that they had run into. She knew that he had taken the hint when she saw his composed face falter a little bit at the woman standing behind her.

Harry reached out a hand and placed it on the girl's shoulder. "I assure you, my wife and I are both quite all right, please, return to your work, there is no need to fuss over us." He made it sound like a suggestion instead of a command, even though that is exactly what it was, and the girl retreated quietly to her desk.

The whole altercation took a mere thirty seconds and by the time the witch that they had run into had righted herself the nurse was gone. They were standing alone on the far side of the lobby, looking at none other than Molly Weasley.


	3. Chapter 3-Timing Is Everything

**Hey Lovelies! So this is "Timing Is Everything" by Garrett Hedlund, from the movie "Country Strong". I really have no idea why I decided that this song was perfect, but I love it here for some reason. So anyway, here you guys go! Chapter 3! Enjoy and let me know what you think!**

Chapter 3 – Timing Is Everything

It could have been anyone, anyone in the entire world and the person that Narcissa accidently knocks to the ground just happens to be the one woman that seems to hate her more than anything. Cissa stood her ground and didn't shrink back from the glare that Molly was sending her way. Instead she gave her a rather compassionate smile. "Good morning Mrs. Weasley." She inclined her head in a polite greeting, but Molly was not to be appeased so simply.

She didn't acknowledge Cissa's greeting in anyway, instead turning to Harry, "Harry, it's wonderful to see you again my dear."

"It's Lord Potter now Mrs. Weasley, I have started using the title that was given to me. I believe my wife issued you a good morning?" He was very formal with the woman and Cissa was proud of the way he was handling the situation, she knew that it must have been terribly awkward for him.

"I, um, well, yes." Mrs. Weasley seemed stunned at the fact that Harry was treating her so formally; in her eyes she had practically raised the young man. She tore her focus away from him and instead shifted her attention to the woman at his side. She hated having to accept that this woman was his wife. "Good morning, Narcissa."

The blonde witch smiled, seeing the fact that she had acknowledged her existence and had yet to draw her wand as a minor win. Harry, on the other hand, did not see it that way. "Her name is Lady Narcissa Potter, and you will address her with that much respect." His voice was strong and commanding, he would not stand for Molly to insult his wife any more.

"Harry, really," Cissa placed a hand gently on his arm, "it's fine, let it go. We need to get upstairs anyway. I don't want to be late for our appointment."

He relaxed under her hand and after a moment he tore his glare away from Mrs. Weasley, instead focusing on his wife with a much gentler look in his eyes. "Of course, I apologize." He took her hand in his and started to guide her towards the lifts on the other side of the lobby. "Good day Mrs. Weasley." He called over his shoulder.

Cissa sighed as the lift stopped in front of them and they stepped onto it. She made to press the floor number when she realized that St. Mungo's didn't have a floor for pregnancies. "Harry," she turned to look at him, "What doctor am I seeing?"

"One I trust very much." He wrapped an arm around her and hit a button that she hadn't seen on the panel. The lift jerked upwards and the last they saw of Molly Weasley she was glaring at them from across the lobby.

When the lift had disappeared Molly made her way over to the desk, when the nurse looked up she smiled warmly. "Can you do me a favor dear? Can you tell me why the Potters are in the hospital?"

"I'm afraid not ma'am. Our patient's files are highly confidential, and even if they weren't I personally wouldn't feel comfortable giving out that information."

"Of course." Molly continued to smile at the girl, "Thank you very much." She walked away from the girl and headed for the Floo. The Potter's had spiked her curiosity, neither one of them showed any physical signs of needing the hospital, but Narcissa had said they had had an appointment. It was all very strange.

She shook her head, and put the Potters out of her mind, whatever it was there would be no finding out today; she would look into it later on. She grabbed a handful of the green powder and disappeared in a rush of flames.

Meanwhile when the lift pinged to a halt and the doors opened Cissa was confused. "Harry, what level is this?"

He lifted their entwined fingers to his lips and kissed the back of her hand, pulling her out of the lift with him as he moved forward. "Four and a half."

"Four and a half? I had no idea such a level existed!" She seemed surprised that he had known a secret of the place that she had not. "What's on four and a half?"

"Secrets." A voice joined them from behind and the couple turned around to see Susan Bones walking down the hallway towards them. "Lord and Lady Potter, welcome to the Secret Ward. I hope that you are comfortable here."

Harry leaned forward and kissed the young woman on the cheek. "Good morning Healer Bones, I wanted to thank you for getting us in so quickly."

"Of course." She gave him a gentle smile before turning her attention to Narcissa. "I understand that your husband inquired about an appointment for you Lady Potter? I'm terribly sorry that I missed the Ball and your wedding, I heard it was lovely."

"Thank you Healer Bones, I'm sure that your work here was important enough to keep you away for good reasons." Cissa smiled warmly at the girl. She had heard Harry and Hermione mention her before, and she knew that she could trust her.

"Please, if we are going to be seeing more of each other you must call me Susan." The girl led them down a short hall and into a small exam room.

"Then no more of this Lord and Lady business." Narcissa grinned, "My name is Cissa, and you are more than welcome to call me that."

"Of course ma'am." Susan nodded and motioned for Narcissa to sit, Harry standing at her side. "Harry didn't tell me why he needed an emergency appointment for you, just that he wanted me to examine you as soon as possible. I'm afraid I don't see anything wrong." She was peering around the blonde as if something were going to suddenly surface.

"You won't, at least not for a couple months," Cissa chuckled lightly as she explained. "I believe I'm pregnant, and given our status and my age, we thought it was best to keep this quiet."

"I understand completely." A broad smile flashed across Susan's face. "If you would lay back for me there is a quick way to find out for sure, and then we can proceed with the normal course for pregnancy."

"Great." Cissa laid back and took Harry's hand in hers. The last time she had had this spell performed on her she had been alone. Already everything about this experience was completely different.

A couple minutes later Susan told her she could sit back up. She smiled at her friend and his new wife for a moment before she spoke. "Congratulations you two. By my measurements and the calculations that I ran given the numbers and dates you gave me I feel confident in saying that you are roughly ten weeks pregnant."

"Ten weeks?" Cissa was shocked. "I didn't realize it was that far along, I just started experiencing symptoms."

"That can happen, most witches don't experience any changes in the first month or so, did you have symptoms earlier than that the last time?"

"Yes, I did. But that was twenty-three years ago now, I guess my body is reacting differently this time."

"It would seem so. As far as I can tell there is absolutely nothing wrong, you and your child seem perfectly healthy. I put your due date the middle of February, roughly the fifteenth, but since it's your second pregnancy, you may go early." Harry looked down at Cissa as Susan spoke and he was surprised to see that she had tears in her eyes. "I'd like to see you again in about four weeks, but before you get ready to go there is one more thing." She reached towards Cissa with her wand again, "May I?"

"Really?" Her icy, blue eyes lit up at the idea, "You think we're far enough along for that?"

"The baby is sitting on the front of your uterus, you are going to start to show earlier than you expected, and I think we may just be able to give this a shot."

"Okay!" She smiled and grabbed Harry's hand and laid back once more, "Go ahead."

Susan passed her wand close over Narcissa's abdomen, the tip just barely brushing the flesh. All of a sudden a steady beating noise filled the small room.

"Is that?" Harry looked down at his wife who nodded through her tears.

"That's our baby's heartbeat."

Harry didn't care that Susan was in the room; he leaned down and kissed Cissa with more passion than he thought he ever had. "This is the most amazing birthday gift you could ever give me!"

She laughed as he finally let her breathe. "As much as I love you, and as thrilled as I am that you are so happy about this, I think we should let Susan finish doing her job, and I think that involves a little less kissing me."

"It's fine." She looked back and forth between the two of them as Harry helped Cissa sit up for a second time. "Looking at the two of you I can't help but think that this is going to be one gorgeous kid." She smiled and handed Cissa a card with the time and date of her next appointment on it. "I will see you guys in four weeks. Congratulations again!"

"Thank you." Cissa pecked the younger woman on the cheek and they left the office. When they got on the lift to go back down to the lobby she leaned against Harry's arm. "So, how are you feeling after the appointment?"

He looked down at her, seriousness filling his emerald eyes, "I was so worried this morning. Worried that I wasn't ready, that I wasn't going to be a very good father, but in there just now, watching you. I got to hear our unborn child's heart beating Narcissa! How amazing is that? I can't wait to raise a family with you."

He wrapped his arms around her and pressed a kiss into her hair. "Thank you so much for this Love."

"I didn't do it by myself Harry, you played a pretty significant role." She laughed into his chest.

He pushed her away from him and held her at arms length. "I know, but you didn't have to do this. You didn't have to have a baby. I know how worried you were, how scared you still are. You could have gotten rid of the baby and never told me, I would never have known any different. But you didn't, you are having my child, you are providing for me a family of my own, and I've never had that before. I have never had anyone that was actually related to me by blood, that I could love."

He wiped the tears running down her cheeks away. "I didn't mean to make you cry. I just wanted you to know how much I really, really love you. And to say thank you. For everything, for being my wife, and for giving me a family to call my own. You are an amazing woman, and I will love you from now until forever."

"Harry," she reached up and cupped his cheek as the lift doors opened, "you tell me all of that everyday. Every time you look in my eyes and say "I love you" I can see all of that." She pulled him towards the fireplaces that lined the halls and with one last kiss she took a handful of the powder and through it into the flames. She peaked over her shoulder and winked at him. "I'll try not to trip this time."

Harry laughed as she called out for Grimmauld Place. "That'll be the day." And he followed her into the flames.


	4. Chapter 4-She's Got It All

**Hey Lovelies! Here is the next chapter in our story, this one is one of my favorites! I love Draco and Hermione just as much as I love Harry and Cissa, and even though Hermione never makes an actual appearance this chapter she and Cissa are equal shareholders of the title. "She's Got It All" by Kenny Chesney definitely applies to both of these couples!**

Chapter 4 – She's Got It All

It was about a week later that their perfect little bubble burst. Since Harry's birthday they had seemed to exist in their own world. No one came or went, and their only interaction with the outside world was through the letters that they were sending out to various entities regarding Cissa's charity work or Harry's defense system.

Harry left early one morning, right after breakfast, for a meeting with Minerva. He was trying to get her to help him convince her Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher to implement some of his work into the curriculum. He pecked his wife on the cheek as he headed for the fire that would drop him directly into the Headmistress's office.

Cissa was sitting in the kitchen; still nibbling at the remains of her toast when the fire lit up behind her and Draco came tumbling out of it. "Dragon! What are you doing here? You scared me!"

"I'm sorry Mother." He looked up at her from where he had landed on his knees. "That wasn't one of my most graceful entrances." He chuckled as he righted himself and kissed her cheek. "I haven't seen you since Harry's birthday, how have you been?"

"Oh, I'm fine." She smiled at him. She didn't want to tell him about the baby without Harry being there. It was something that they wanted to do together. She stood and moved around to the stovetop where Kreacher had left the teakettle from breakfast. "Would you care for some tea darling?"

"Tea would be wonderful, thank you." He watched her as she moved around the kitchen. He didn't know quite what it was, but there was something different about her. "Mother?"

"Yes?" She looked back over her shoulder at him.

"I want to ask you something." He seemed nervous, so she smiled warmly at him as she brought the reheated kettle over from the stove.

"Darling," she rested her hand over his, "whatever is eating at you, you can talk to me."

He looked up down at her hand for a moment, his eyes resting on the set of rings that sat nestled gently together on her finger. Slowly he dragged his eyes back up to meet hers. The warmth that he saw emanating from the icy orbs was rather ironic, and he suppressed a chuckle. It was a look that, until Harry had come along, she reserved only for him.

"I know Mother. Thank you for that, for always being there for me to talk to." He gave her a shy smile. "I want to talk to you about Hermione."

"Oh?" Her warm smile turned into a knowing one. "What about Hermione?"

He watched her smile change and he knew that she was going to give him the answer that he was looking for. "I think I'm going to ask her to marry me."

"Draco." He reached her free hand up and cupped his cheek. "I think that's wonderful. She has become a cherished friend, and I would love nothing more than for her to be family, and you to be happy."

He sighed, he had known that she loved Hermione, but hearing her say it out loud was the last bit of reassurance that he needed. "Thank you Mother." He smiled into her hand and pressed his lips to her palm before he pulled her hand away from his cheek. "I'm glad that you approve. I never could have imagined this all those years ago when I first met her, but now. Now I don't think that my life would be the same without her. She really is something."

"That she is. I think that she will make a wonderful Lady Malfoy. A fair step up from the last one at least." She smiled at him as she made fun of herself. "Hopefully this time around the Lady Malfoy will be able to exert some positive influence over her Lord."

"Mother." Draco sighed, he knew that she still considered her time as the Lady Malfoy as a failure. "It is not your fault that that man was a coward, and a bastard. You were braver than anyone should have had to be in that situation, and look how well you came out of that. Look at you now," he reached for her hand and brought the back of it to his lips, "Lady Potter-Black."

"Thank you." Her voice was soft, tears were welling up in her eyes, and she was doing her very best not to let them fall.

"Of course." He finished off his tea and then he stood from the table. "I have a ring to collect, and then I have arranged to have lunch with the Grangers."

"By yourself?" She looked up at him curiously.

"Yes." He teased back. "Someone raised me with all of these manners that I can't seem to ignore. It's only right that I ask for permission before I ask for her hand." He bent and kissed her cheek. When he righted himself he looked at the rings on her left hand again. "There's one more thing."

"Yes?"

"The ring. I was wondering, I know that you wore it last when you were married to him, but I,"

"Draco," she raised a hand to stop him. "If she is to be the new Lady Malfoy it is her right to wear that ring. Don't break tradition on my account. As long as you treat her better than he treated me I don't see why there would be any reason for her not to have it."

"You're sure? I didn't know if you would want to see it on her finger all the time. I didn't want the reminder there, staring you in the face every time we are all together."

"Thank you." She couldn't help the tear that escaped down her cheek. "Thank you, for being so caring and considerate, but I believe it will be just fine. Give her the family ring Draco, just by wearing it proudly she will have changed everything that it has ever stood for."

He reached for her outstretched hand and took it in his own. Planting a kiss on the back of it before heading for the fireplace. "Goodbye Mother." He released her with a smile.

"Draco?" He turned back to look at her. "Congratulations." He nodded once before stepping into the flames.

* * *

When Harry returned from the castle after lunch she was having a hard time keeping the grin off of her lips. Finally he called her on it. "Cissa?" He threw down the manuscript he was going over and focused instead on his wife.

"Hmm?" She didn't look up from the book on her lap. She wasn't reading it; her mind was wandering to other aspects of their lives. One hand unconsciously resting across her abdomen as she absentmindedly flipped the pages.

"What are you grinning about?" His own smirk playing on his lips as he watched her try and decide what she was going to say. Internally debating with herself about whether or not to tell him what she knew. "Don't you dare lie to me woman."

She looked up suddenly to see him grinning at her and she laughed, "I was thinking about Draco. He came to see me this morning."

"Oh yeah?" He raised an eyebrow, that wasn't what he had assumed she was thinking about, but it wasn't entirely unexpected either. "When?"

"Not long after you left." I was still in the kitchen when he got here. "He came to tell me that he was having lunch with the Grangers." She saw the recognition in Harry's eyes.

"He's going to propose to 'Mione then?" He asked the question with a smile. Harry was just as supportive of his best friend and his stepson as she had been of him and Cissa. If not even more so, he was thrilled to see her so happy after everything that they had gone through in their lives.

Narcissa got up from where she was sitting, leaving her book behind, and made her way over to him, settling on his lap before answering. "He is." She grinned broadly. "It seems we will be adding more than one new family member in the next year. Maybe a few more if Kingsley ever gets around to asking Andi."

Harry's hand rested across her stomach and he was surprised to find that the once flat, and toned plane was home to a slight swell. He ran his fingers over her almost imperceptible bump as his smile widened. "Did you tell him about the baby?"

She shook her head before leaning down to kiss him. When the broke apart she answered him, "No, we had said that we wanted to tell them together. I thought maybe we could invite them for dinner in the next day or so. Once we know that they are officially engaged, we can make a night of it."

"Sounds perfect." He leaned up to kiss her once more before she could climb off of his lap and go back to pretending to read her book.

* * *

The next morning Lotty woke them when she popped into their bedroom. The noise caused Cissa to sit straight up in bed, and then the wave of nausea washed over her from the sudden motion. As she ran for the bathroom Harry turned to the elf, "What is it Lotty?"

"Mistress Granger and Master Malfoy is in the kitchen Sir. They is wanting to see Mistress and yourself Sir."

"Thank you Lotty." Narcissa reappeared back out of the bathroom, drying her hands on a small towel. "Can you tell them that we will be down in a minute?"

"Yes Mistress." With a bow the tiny elf disappeared and they were left alone once again.

Harry smiled at her as she made her way back over to the bed and sat down next to him. "Are you alright?" He grazed a hand over her hip and she nodded.

"One of the perks of being pregnant." She chuckled, "This time it's not as bad as it was the first time. I was sick morning, noon and night with Draco. At least this one seems to understand that it's called morning sickness."

He laughed along with her and got dressed while she braided her hair over her shoulder. They made their way down the stairs together. Stopping short when they reached the door to the kitchen. Harry wrapped his arms around her and looked down into her eyes. "Are you ready to greet your soon to be daughter in law?"

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed the end of his nose. "You do realize that she is our soon to be daughter in law right? Technically you are going to be just as much her in law as I am."

He groaned as he linked his fingers with hers and pushed the door open to face the other couple. "Good morning you guys."


	5. Chapter 5-Bring On The Rain

**So here's the thing Lovelies, I started writing this chapter and then it went an entirely different direction than I was planning. So the title, "Bring On The Rain" by Jo Dee Messina has to do with the end of it and my own personal battle to get it written, even though it's changing things on me. Oh well. Here's to adventures! Enjoy!**

Chapter 5 – Bring On The Rain

Draco and Hermione both looked up as Harry and Narcissa entered the room. The smile on Hermione's face left no doubt about what they had come here for. "Good morning Harry! Cissa!"

"Wow 'Mione, you act like you might burst." Harry chuckled, "Is there a reason you are in our kitchen before breakfast acting like a twelve year old?"

"Harry!" His comment earned him a slap on the chest from his wife. "That wasn't very supportive. Apologize!"

"Sorry Hermione." He smiled at her, "But really, what brings you here so early?" He wrapped an arm around Narcissa, who was trying to hold back her tears and act like she had no clue what was going on.

Hermione's attitude deflated a little bit. "He's already told you hasn't he?"

Cissa stepped forward and opened her arms to her friend, "He did. He came by and asked me for permission to give you that ring." She nodded to where Hermione was still hiding her hands behind her back.

"Really?" She turned to look at Draco. "You went about this the entirely proper way?"

"I was raised a pureblood wizard Hermione, that comes with impeccably good manners." He took her under his arm when Cissa released her from her embrace. "I even asked your parents for their blessing."

"You did?" Her eyes grew wide.

"I did. I asked my mother for permission to give you the ring that she wore for all those years, and I asked your father for his blessing to make you a Malfoy. To make you Lady Malfoy."

The realization of that sentence suddenly struck home for her. "You're going to have to talk to him aren't you?"

"No. I don't believe so. When Mother gave me the Manor last February she also gave me all of the company holdings and everything that was in the Malfoy name. I am by all accounts already the Lord Malfoy. I simply have to go to Gringotts and take it."

"I'm afraid not." Cissa spoke up. "I looked into it for you after you came to speak with me and I'm afraid that since I was not a Malfoy in blood or marriage when I presented you with all of those things then it did not fully transfer. You are going to have to speak with your father. We both are."

"No." Harry looked down at his wife; "You do not have to speak with him about anything! I will go with Draco and we will talk to Lucius, but you do not need to go to that place, especially now!"

"What do you mean especially now?" Draco looked back and forth between his mother and Harry. "What makes now so significant?"

Cissa ignored her son and focused on her husband. "Harry this is my responsibility not yours. You shouldn't have to do this for me, I am more than capable-"

"I know you're perfectly capable!" He cut her off. "I just don't think that you need to put yourself through the stress of going out there, or the turmoil of actually having to face him again. You were rid of him Cissa! Done! You never had to see him again!" He wasn't angry with her he was simply frustrated with the situation.

He started to speak again when she held up one hand and pressed the back of the other one to her lips. She rushed out of the room and up the few steps towards the bathroom on the main floor. Harry shot a look at the other two before dashing off after her. He reached the bathroom in time to pull her hair back before she attempted to empty her already bare stomach into the toilet.

When she had righted herself and washed her mouth out he wrapped and arm around her shoulders and guided her back towards the kitchen. "You know that they are going to ask questions right?"

She sighed and leaned into him as they made their way down the hall. "I'm eleven weeks today. We may as well tell them the truth. It will answer Draco's questions about you not wanting me in Azkaban, or anywhere near Lucius."

Harry nodded and pushed the kitchen door open, allowing her to pass down the few steps in front of him. Hermione spun around to face them when she heard the door. "What's going on? Are you okay? Cissa why are you smiling?"

"Slow down Hermione. One question at a time." The blonde chuckled when the brunette took a deep breath and started over.

"I guess I should start with, are you alright? You rushed out of here so quickly, and then Harry went after you…"

"I'm fine. I thought it was best not to get sick in the kitchen where we are going to sit down to breakfast."

"Get sick?" Draco stepped up beside Hermione and looked at his mother. A serious expression crossing his face, "Are you ill Mother?"

Cissa smiled at him and reached for Harry's hand as she spoke. "No my darling. I am not ill, I promise you the healer says that I am in very good health."

"The healer?" Hermione squeaked, "For as much as you are claiming not to be sick why are you going to healers?"

Harry spoke up from beside his wife, "We went to see Susan Bones last week. On the fourth and a half floor."

Suddenly everything clicked for Hermione, "Really?" She looked at Cissa with wide eyes. "There's only one reason I can think of that you would be going to the Secret Ward." Cissa only nodded and Hermione launched herself at her friend. "That's wonderful! When did you find out?"

"Andromeda suspected at Harry's birthday and Susan confirmed the next day. I'm eleven weeks today." She smiled across at her son who was standing there simply staring at her. He wasn't quite sure what to make of it.

"Eleven weeks today would put your due date…" she was doing the math in her head as she spoke.

"February." Harry wrapped his arms around Cissa's waist and she turned to face him. "Just after Cissa's birthday."

"Oh that's sweet. You find out about the baby on Harry's birthday and who knows it could be born on Cissa's!" Hermione turned to look at Draco who still hadn't said a word. "Draco, what's the matter?"

The blond man shook his head, "It's just a strange thing to consider. My mother is going to have a baby with a man that is younger than I am. A man that strangely enough went from being my biggest rival to one of my best friends." He shook his head with a smile, "I know that they are married and all, but it still weirds me out a little bit to think about it."

Hermione laughed but let it drop, instead switching back to the subject of his inheritance. "So you really have to go talk to him?"

"It looks like it, but Harry's right," he turned to face his mother, "you do not need to come along. Not in your condition, the dementors can't be good for the baby. And as weird as it is, that's my sibling in there and I don't want anything to happen to it."

"Draco, you may be an adult, but you are my son and I will not take orders from you." He started to open his mouth to protest, but she cut him off. "And Harry knows better than to force me to do anything. I am going with you, you are not facing your father by yourself and Harry is not going to take that responsibility on. This is our fight with your father and it doesn't need to get any messier than that."

"Cissa…"

"No Hermione." Her tone said very plainly that the subject was closed. There would be no more discussion, she and Draco would go to talk to Lucius and he would return as the Lord Malfoy, officially.

The brunette studied her friend, and future mother-in-law in all seriousness before she spoke again. "At least let Harry go with you. He will go crazy here by himself, and even if he doesn't go in the room with you having an Auror right outside the door might not be the worst plan."

Cissa sighed and nodded. The girl had a point. "Fine. That's fair, Harry can come to Azkaban with us, but he does not need to be in that room. Lucius does not need to find out that we are married, that will only make this harder than it is already going to be."

"You don't think he already knows?" Harry looked down at his wife.

"I know he doesn't. I stopped paying for his newspaper subscription the last time the slip came to renew it and the dementors won't have told him. I highly doubt he receives any visitors. I feel it is safe to assume that he has no idea his former, perfect, housewife, is now the Lady Potter-Black."

"Well if he doesn't know, let's pray that he doesn't find out." Draco wrapped an arm around Hermione, "When should we go?"

Cissa looked up at Harry, "I'll owl the administrators and find out when they can set up a private meeting room for us. I'm sure that it can be arranged within the month." She looked across at Draco. "Unless you require your Lordship being official before that?"

"I don't see why it would need to be. I've made it this long the way it is, a few more weeks can't hurt." He smiled at all three of them in turn before looking around at the breakfast that the elves had laid out for them. "Come on, let's eat. I'm starving."


	6. Chapter 6-My Sister

**Hey Lovelies! So update time! This one is "My Sister" by Reba McEntire, because I love the exchanges between Andi and Cissa in this one! I hope you all enjoy reading this one while I finish writing the one where we go to see Lucius... Happy Reading!**

* * *

Chapter 6 – My Sister

The month between when Cissa sent a letter requesting a meeting with her ex-husband and the date that it has been scheduled for seemed to fly by, and in the midst of it they made the official announcement of the pregnancy to all of their friends at Andromeda's birthday in the middle of August.

They were sitting around the table, after everyone had sung and cake had been passed out when Cissa leaned over to her older sister and whispered in her ear, "Can I ruin your birthday by sharing a secret?"

Andromeda smiled, "Really? You found out for sure then?"

"We did, the day after Harry's birthday in fact. I'll be fourteen weeks this coming week, so if you don't mind us crashing your birthday party, we'd like to share with everyone?"

"Of course!" She hugged her awkwardly as they were sitting side by side. "I take it you already told Draco?"

"Yeah, I has to run out of the room so I didn't vomit on them the morning he and Hermione officially told us that they were engaged." She looked down the table to where the two sat talking to Neville and Luna and smiled. "Not exactly how we had planned it, but it all turned out okay."

"Well then by all means, go ahead and ruin my party! I didn't want one anyway."

The blonde nudged her sister gently on the arm, "Yes you did. You always want a birthday party."

Andromeda just smirked at her as Cissa turned to her other side to face her husband. "Hey you…" She touched his arm to get his attention. He had been talking about the new defense professor with McGonagall and the Headmistress did not look like she was very happy with how things were turning out.

"Yes dear?" He finished his conversation with Minerva and turned to face her, surprised at the wicked grin on her lips. "Are you plotting something that I should know about over here?"

"Yes actually." She laughed softly, "Andi said that we could crash her birthday with our news."

"Really?" He suddenly got nervous at the thought of telling the rest of their friends.

"Whenever you're ready."

"Are you ready?" He looked at her with all seriousness, and she nodded. "Okay, well do you want to tell them or do you want me to?"

She leaned over and kissed his cheek, "I'll do it. Just get ready for any reaction."

"Everyone here will be thrilled." Andromeda's whisper reached her sister just as she prepared to stand up. She squeezed Harry's hand once and then rose to her feet.

"Excuse me everyone." They all turned to look at her. "This summer has been one full of surprises. The first of which being myself becoming the Lady Potter."

"Potter-Black." Harry pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes dear." She rolled her eyes and kept going. "What I was getting to was the fact that life throws things our way that we never expect. People that we never expect, and for that I am eternally grateful." She paused and looked around the room at all of the people that were once considered her enemies. They now stood by her as her friends.

Tears were welling up in her eyes and she was fighting to get the rest of this out. "What I am trying to say is that wonderful things can happen when we least expect them." Her eyes rested on Harry and he smiled encouragingly at her. Her hand drifted to her stomach and the bump that was already noticeable if you knew to look for it. "And the last thing we expected was a baby, but we are getting one anyway. I'm pregnant."

For a moment there was silence and then Neville gave a hearty, "Congratulations!" which prompted responses from the rest of the group. Cissa was engulfed in hugs and so many kisses to her cheek that she was sure it would chap. As all the chaos died she looked up to find her son standing in front of her.

"Hey Mom." He opened his arms and she went willingly into them. "That went over surprisingly well. Everyone seems thrilled." He chuckled, "Well maybe not everyone, McGonagall said something about barely getting rid of one Potter before she found out about the next. I think she was joking though?"

Cissa laughed as she pulled away from him, "She was. She said she was happy for us. And that she was thankful she was Headmistress and not a teacher anymore. Two generations of Potters were enough. Hopefully she won't see a whole lot of this one in her office." Her hand lay protectively over her little bump and Draco looked down between them.

"You know, I was kind of up in the air about you two having a baby, but it seems right. You are an awesome mom, and I'm glad that somebody else gets to have that experience as well."

"What experience is that?" Hermione and Harry had joined them.

"Apparently having me as a mother is an experience in and of itself." She smirked at Draco and his ears went red.

"I meant it as a compliment."

"Well it's a good thing she's standing so close to you or I'd box you around the ears! How can you say something like that? Who would normally take something like that as a compliment?" Hermione laid into him, but Cissa stopped her before she could really get going.

"It's okay Hermione. I know what he meant, and he's right. Having a lioness for a mother is sure to be an experience for any child." Her smirk was once again directed at her son as she noticed him relax from Hermione's scolding at her soft words. "I can only hope that it will be a good one."

"It will be." Harry kissed the side of her head. "Are you ready to go, I told Andromeda that we would take Teddy off of her hands for her birthday and it's getting close to his bed time?"

"Yeah I'll just go say goodbye to my sister, you get him ready to go." She stepped away from the group and pulled her sister away from Kingsley. "Hey, Harry said we are taking Teddy, so I think that we are going to get going and put him to bed."

"Oh great. Thank you for that by the way." She smiled.

"No problem, I'm just going to expect you to return the favor one day."

"Of course." The brunette's gaze shifted across the room to her grandson, who was being corralled by Harry into his shoes. "He's going to make an excellent father."

Cissa smiled as she watched her husband interact with the four-year-old. "He's nervous, but I remember feeling the same way. It's a different nervous for me this time around. I mean, I know that I can keep a child alive and they turn into halfway decent adults."

"Cissa!" Andi bumped her shoulder lightly, "That's no way to talk about your child!"

The blonde shrugged with a grin, "He's used to it. No, what I meant was that Harry is worried he's not going to know what to do with a baby, how to act. I already know how to do that. I'm worried that I'm worried that the baby is going to find out about the past, and hate me. Or worse hate Draco." She shook her head, "I don't think I'd know what to do if my child actual hated me…"

"That baby is not going to hate you." Andi took ahold of Cissa's shoulders and forced her to face her. "It's going to love you. You are its parents and you are both so much in love with it already. I can see it in your faces. Sure, one day it will find out about the past, one day it will ask questions, but you'll be right there to answer them. You're never going to lie or try and hide what the past holds, it'll have nothing to hate you for."

Cissa wrapped her arms around her big sister and held on tightly for a moment. It was a longer display of affection than either one of them usually showed the other. "Thank you." There was a sob to her words as she let go of Andi. "I guess I just needed somebody to tell me that I'm not a monster. That this baby isn't going to grow up with the same scars that we did, that Draco and Harry did, I don't want anything to hurt it."

"And that is what makes you a wonderful mother." She kissed her cheek as Harry, now carrying Teddy, joined them.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah." She returned the kiss to the cheek before turning her sister over to Harry and Teddy.

"Bye Andi. Happy birthday."

"Thank you." She kissed the toddler's forehead. "Be good. I love you."

"I love you too Gramma." Harry stepped into the Floo and called out for Grimmauld Place.

"Bye Sis." Andi waved as Cissa sent one last glance her way and disappeared after the boys.

* * *

When they had successfully gotten Teddy wound down enough to sleep and had then settled into bed themselves Harry wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. Her back resting against his chest and his hand on her bump, "What were you talking to Andi about?"

"Hmm?" Her sleepy response came after a few seconds.

"Before we left, you were talking to Andi about something, she said that's what makes you a wonderful mother. What were you talking about?"

"Draco, and the baby, and you and I. How I couldn't bare it if anything happened to the baby, how I don't want it to be hurt by our past." She rolled over to face him. "I don't want our baby to grow up the way we did, too many emotional and physical scars. But Andi was right we aren't going to lie, and we aren't going to try and hide the past from them, so they'll have no reason to hate us."

"They?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"It, they, sorry I got my pronouns mixed up, I wish we knew if it was a boy or a girl. Then this would all be less confusing!" She glanced at him, "What are you looking at me like that for?"

"You said they." He grinned.

"So?"

"They implies more than one. As far as I knew we were only having one child."

She grabbed his hand that was now resting above her tailbone and moved it back to her stomach. "There is one baby in there right now Lord Potter. One."

"Right now?" His grin turned into a cocky smirk.

She rolled her eyes, rolled over and purposefully flipped her long, blonde hair into his face. "Go to sleep Harry."

"That wasn't a no…"

"Go to sleep."


	7. Chapter 7-I Will Be

**Hey Lovelies! Yay for Saturdays! Anyway, here is Chapter 7, "I Will Be" by Wynonna Judd. If you have never heard this song I suggest that you listen to it, it's amazing! Cissa definitely needs to hear it after this chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7 – I Will Be

The morning that Cissa and Draco were supposed to meet Lucius was the morning that she was officially four months pregnant. Her bouts of morning sickness had passed and she was practically glowing when she came sweeping back into their bedroom. She had on loose fitting silver robes that did their best to hide her noticeable baby bump. She had asked that she be allowed to be seated before Lucius was brought in and they had agreed.

Her hair was done up in an elaborate twist and her makeup was flawless. She looked incredibly beautiful and Harry knew that she was doing it on purpose. "You know you're gorgeous all the time right? You don't have to get so dolled up to be the most beautiful woman in the world."

She laughed, "You have to say that, I'm carrying your baby."

"True." He kissed her forehead on his way past her. "But I'd say it even if you weren't. That baby only increases your beauty in my eyes. You've always been perfect."

"Always?"

"Well maybe not that one day you were trying to throw curses at me in the Manor during the war, but even then you were kind of hot."

"Even then I was kind of married." She shot back over her shoulder.

"Doesn't mean I can't think you were hot!" He couldn't help hollering back as he headed into the bathroom that smelled like her perfume.

She was nursing a cup of tea when he arrived in the kitchen a few minutes later. They were going to meet Draco at the Manor and then head to Azkaban together. Apparation was by all means the easiest way to get there. Harry looked over at the clock their meeting was scheduled to being in an hour. "Are you ready?"

She looked up at him with a sad smile. "As I'll ever be. Let's go." She took his hand and together they stepped through the flames into the Manor.

They came out in Draco's study and Harry had to smile. The last time he had been in the study was the day he asked Draco for Narcissa's hand. "Good morning Mother. Harry." The door to the study opened and Draco and Hermione both came through it. "Are you ready to go?"

"No." Harry looked down at his wife. "But she's pretending to be, so we may as well go."

Cissa rolled her eyes, "I'll be fine." She led them out of the room, down the hall and out the front doors of the Manor. Draco caught up with her and took her arm as they disappeared right outside the gates. Hermione caught Harry's hand as he was about to follow them.

"Take care of them Harry. All three of them." Her eyes were pleading and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'll keep them safe 'Mione. They are my family, it's my job." He pulled away from her and with a sad smile he followed after his wife and stepson.

When his feet hit the ground on the rock outside of the prison he was instantly cold. He was glad to see when he looked ahead of them a glowing silvery-blue lioness marching along proudly next to Cissa. She had been cautious enough to have her patronus ready and waiting when they arrived.

Draco went ahead of them into the prison and Harry wrapped an arm around his wife. "I will be right outside the door, and I know that you and Draco are perfectly capable of protecting yourselves, but I just want you to remember that I'm here. That I'm not leaving the three of you to go in there alone."

"I know." She brought her hand up to cup his cheek and he rested one of his on their child. "I'll be careful. I love you."

"I love you too." A short kiss followed his words and he led her into the prison. She allowed him to escort her to the room and then moved from his arm to Draco's.

"I won't let him hurt her Harry. I promise, they will both be fine." Harry nodded to the other man and allowed his family to pass through the solid wood door that was keeping him out of the conference room.

Cissa took a seat on the side of the table closest to the door that they had entered. Arranging her robes in a way so that they hid her bump. She didn't want Lucius to see that she was pregnant. Her left hand she placed in her lap and then she covered it with her right. She hadn't taken her rings off, she wouldn't go that far, but she was trying to keep them out of sight.

"Are you ready for this Mother?" Draco was standing just over her right shoulder and she turned to look up at him.

"No. I wish that I never had to see him again, but for you my darling I am willing to put my anxieties aside. You are worth it."

He nodded at her. Not quite sure what to say. At that moment the door on the opposite side of the room opened and Lucius was led in by a rather grey looking wizard. His long blonde hair was dirty and matted and he looked destitute, but neither Draco nor Narcissa reacted in any way to his appearance. In fact neither said a word until he was seated on the other side of the table.

"Lucius." Draco refused to call the man Father. As far as he was concerned he no longer had a father. Just Harry, who somehow made a better father than Lucius ever had, and he wasn't even one officially yet.

"Draco?" He looked hurt by his son's cool tone, but there was even more hurt in his eyes when he looked across at his ex-wife. Her icy, mask was firmly in place and she had not even acknowledged that he was there yet. "Cissy?"

Her eyes shot to him when he called her the pet name that only he and Bellatrix had ever used. She hated that name it made her feel slimy and dirty. "Lucius." Her voice remained cool and effortless. "My name is Narcissa, not Cissy. You will not call me that ever again."

He was shocked by her abrupt rejection, but Draco squeezed her shoulder and took control of the conversation. "We are here for one reason and one reason only, and that is so that I may take control of all of the family businesses legally and under the title of Lord Malfoy." He drew a piece of parchment out of his pocket and slid it and a pen across the table. "I need both of your signatures, and I have to have them at the same time."

Lucius looked annoyed. "You came all the way out here to take your fortune now. What makes it of the utmost importance that you have it now?"

Draco looked down at his mother and she nodded. He swallowed and then looked back up at the older man, "I am getting married, and I wish my wife to take her place by my side as the Lady Malfoy."

"It's high time that someone with greater influence held that position." Narcissa cut in. "I think that together they will bring great honor back to the name, and for that we need your signature Lucius." She fixed him with an icy stare when he didn't reach for the pen. "You can't possibly be thinking of refusing, you have no ground on which to stand. I can have you stripped of your titles forcefully you know? The only reason you still have them is because Harry had you imprisoned instead of killed."

She was staring hard at him and she didn't realize that she had said Harry instead of Lord Potter, but Lucius did. "Oh this was all Harry's doing was it? Well, then why don't you just go and get him to strip me of my titles now? It would have been easier than coming here and getting rejected."

She huffed out her breath, but she wasn't going to back down that easily, she didn't have to submit to this monster of a man anymore. "Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, just sign the damn document, give our son what is rightfully his and you will never see either one of us again!" Without thinking she slammed her hands flat on the table in front of her and he caught a glimpse of the flash of her ring before she slipped her hand back into her lap.

"What are those?" His temper was rising and she could see it. She subconsciously scooted back from the table, taking Draco with her. "What is on your hand Narcissa?"

Her mask was once again firmly fixed to her features. "I don't see how that is any of your concern Lucius, please, just sign the papers."

He glowered at her, but he reached for the pen. Signing his name across the bottom he shoved both towards her and she signed her name. She rolled the parchment up quickly and handed it to Draco so that Lucius couldn't see her signature. With a curt nod to her son she stood and spun to leave the room.

She thought she had gotten spun around quickly enough that the swish of her robes would hide the swell of her stomach, but she didn't. He saw the bump around her middle that could only mean one thing. "You're pregnant!"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she spun around to face him. "Yes. I am."

"How? Who? What is going on?" He was getting angry, and he was confused, not a good combination when it came to Lucius Malfoy.

"Well Lucius, seeing as we have a son together, I'm pretty sure you can work out how I got pregnant. That part hasn't really changed. As far as who that is none of your concern." She took a step backwards towards the door and knocked the metal chair over with a rather large crash.

Immediately the door behind her flew open and the guard that had been waiting outside with Harry entered the room. "Lady Potter-Black are you alright?"

Narcissa's eyes fell closed when she heard her title fall from the guard's lips. When she opened them again Lucius was staring at her open mouthed. "Potter-Black? Lady Potter-Black? That means…that means…No!" He was furious and he stood up from his seat, causing his own chair to over turn.

At the second crash Harry came barreling through the door to get between his wife and her ex-husband. "Yeah Lucius, that means that she married me, and that that baby is mine. You stay on your side of that table or so help me Merlin that will be the end of you."

"Potter!" Lucius spat at the young man over the table. "That is my family, you had no right to come swooping in and steal them away."

He grabbed Draco by the arm and keeping himself between the two of them and Lucius he herded them towards the door. He looked back over his shoulder as first Cissa and then Draco filed out of the room in front of him. "I had every right. You could have saved your family Lucius, but you wouldn't betray your master. You betrayed them instead. They are my family now, and you will never hear from any of us again."

He slammed the door behind him with an echoing crash and then with Cissa under one arm and the other behind Draco's back he led his family out of the prison and turned on the spot.

Hermione came rushing towards them when she saw them reappear outside the gates. "Are you all right? Is everyone okay? Did you get your document signed?"

Draco slid his arms around her waist and pulled her into his chest. "Slow down 'Mione, one thing at a time. Everyone is fine. Well, everyone except Lucius. He found out about Mom and Harry, and the baby. But I got the document signed and Harry took care of him."

Hermione peered around Draco's shoulder at her friend. "Cissa?" She pulled out of Draco's arms and moved to wrap her own around his mother. "Are you alright?"

The blonde nodded into Hermione's shoulder. "I will be."


	8. Chapter 8-Fight Song

**Hey Lovelies! So two chapters in one day for this one! This is to make up for the fact that midterms are this next week and I don't know how much I will actually be posting... I hope to continue like normal, but we shall see. Any who...Here is "Fight Song" inspired by the Rachel Platten hit! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8 – Fight Song

Rumors had been flying for weeks that Lady Potter-Black was pregnant. No one had confirmed or denied the accusations and the press was dying to get their hands on the real deal. One day in mid-October Cissa had decided that she had had enough of hiding out in the house, that she was ready for the world to know about the baby so that she could get back some sense of normalcy.

Harry chuckled at her reasoning when she brought it up, claiming that she was married to him and that that in and of itself provided her with little normalcy. He agreed with her ultimately though. She shouldn't stay cooped up in the house just because she was pregnant.

"How about we go out to lunch in Diagon Alley? Just the three of us." He put his hand on her belly as she laughed.

"You are going to solve my problem of not being able to go out in public by simply going out in public?"

"It seems like the easiest solution." He stood slowly, easing her off of his lap as he did so. "Come on." He took her hand and dragged her towards the fireplace.

"Harry, I'm in muggle clothes!" She looked down at her jeans and sweater, "Not to mention the fact that it's the middle of October in London, and I need a jacket!"

He flicked his wand over her shoulder and her coat came flying in from the hall. "Problem solved." He tapped the end of her nose with his wand and then pulled her into the fire after him, calling out "The Leaky Cauldron."

They arrived in the dimly lit pub, and they were thankful that it was quite empty, as no one even glanced their way as they quietly slid out the back door, through the brick archway and into the busy alley. "What would you like?" He looked around at the different restaurants that had been added since the end of the war.

"That one." Cissa nodded towards one of the larger restaurants along the alley and he smiled.

"Really, again?"

"What can I say, your child is a pasta fiend." She chuckled as he led her towards the grand Italian restaurant that sat across from Gringotts.

"Well, whatever that little one wants is what it shall have." He held the door open and he followed her inside. Cissa was enjoying being just one of the masses when all of a sudden someone approached their table.

"Lord and Lady Potter?"

"Yes?" She looked up at the girl that had spoken and then her eyes drifted past her to the redheaded man that was making his way towards them.

"My name's Charlotte, I'm a friend of Ron's,"

"I think you can say girlfriend Char." Ron spoke over her shoulder as he came up behind her. "Harry, Cissa. I'm surprised to see you. I thought you were hiding away in the house all fall." He caught sight of Cissa's ever-growing baby bump and he smiled. "I guess the rumors are true then. Thanks for telling me mate!" He teased Harry before turning back to Cissa and bending to kiss her cheek. "Congratulations though, you look wonderful."

"Thank you Ronald. It seems that a year ago this conversation would have gone entirely differently." The three of them chuckled at the memory and Charlotte looked lost, but Ron told her he would explain the joke later. "I couldn't stay hidden away in that house any longer if I tried, I was going crazy. I guess we will just have to take the heat from the press."

"I'm sure it will be fine, after all the Potter, and Black lines need heirs don't they?" He teased just as their waitress arrived to take their order. He stuck his hand out towards Harry and nodded a goodbye to Cissa as he steered Charlotte away from them.

When the waitress had left Cissa smiled over at Harry. "Just think this time last year he wanted to kill me and he was drunk over breaking up with that girl, now they are together and he just congratulated us on having a baby."

Harry laughed, "I guess you never really know how anything is going to turn out do you?" He watched her watch all of the people around them. "What are you worrying about now?"

She grinned over at him. "How do you know that I'm worrying?"

"I know you. You worry." She started to make a face, but he shot her a cocky grin, "Don't think anything of it, it's one of the reasons I love you."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, you worry about everything, therefore I only have to worry about half of the things that I used to have to worry about."

"Harry…" She let it go as they settled in to eat their lunch in peace.

Half an hour later Cissa thought that maybe they would make it through the afternoon unscathed. That somehow they had avoided the onslaught of the press, barely drawing any attention to themselves, while putting the pregnancy rumors to rest. Yes they were having a baby, but overall no one seemed to mind. Everyone had been positive and congratulatory. But she was a Potter now and Potter's couldn't get that lucky.

They had barely stepped out of the restaurant when she saw the other woman across the street. There was no mistaking that red hair and short stature. Molly Weasley was coming down the steps of Gringotts.

"Harry." She directed his attention to the woman that hadn't noticed them yet. "Should we face it, or should we," but she never got the chance to finish. In her muggle clothes and coat there was no hiding her baby bump, and she hadn't been trying to, but Molly Weasley wasn't the person that she wanted commenting on it in the middle of the alley.

"Merlin help us, you have got to be kidding me." Molly's voice floated across the alley towards them. She parted the people easily and came to a stop in front of the Potter's. "How can you possibly think that this is okay? Are you delusional? First you trap Harry into a marriage so that you can be a part of society again, and then you trap him even further by getting pregnant? That is if it's even Harry's child. You have no place beside that boy. He is a boy Narcissa! And in less than a year you will have made him husband and a father! What do you have to say for yourself?"

Narcissa was doing her very best to keep her cool through Molly's rant, but her patience was wearing incredibly thin. How could this woman not get it through her head that Cissa loved Harry? That she hadn't asked him for any of this! He had proposed to her! He had decided to marry her at the Ball! She hadn't been trying to get pregnant, it just happened!

With one last look at her husband she stepped off of the curb and into the street to face Molly. She pulled her wand from the pocket of her coat and pointed it at the other woman. "Listen to me Molly Weasley. I have warned you before and I am warning you again. You will not threaten, question or degrade my family or myself in any way. You have no right to speak to me that way because you're right in the regard that I hold a higher station than you. You should speak to my husband and I out of respect, simply because it is the decent thing to do."

She didn't seem to notice the crowd of people that were drawing around them to watch the interaction between the women that had so infamously come to a mutual hatred of each other. Harry watched with intrigue as his wife laid in to Mrs. Weasley. He kept one hand on his wand, knowing he would intervene at the slightest chance that something could happen to the baby, but at the same time having dueled his wife himself, he knew that she would not need his help.

"As far as how I think this is okay, I think it is perfectly okay given the fact that I love him and he loves me, and that we both already love this child. It's not even here yet and we love it so much we don't know how to contain it. Secondly, in no way am I delusional. In fact, if you think that just because you cause me to cause a scene people are going to think I'm giving in to the same insanity that my mother and sister did you are wrong. This scene has nothing to do with insanity and more to do with anger and jealousy."

She took a deep breath as she took another step closer to Molly, cutting her off when the other woman began to speak. "You are delusional if you think that I ever had a chance of stealing anything from your daughter. Have you met her? She is one of the fiercest witches of her generation. I couldn't have stolen Harry from her if I wanted too. Now you claim to know so much about Harry, how could you think that he let me trap him into anything? He asked me on a date, he asked me to marry him. Twice. He did this willingly, I didn't ask him, he asked me. That's not a trap of any sort. And if you ever dare to say that I am unfaithful to my husband again, it won't be with words that I come after you. You can be positive of that."

Molly stood speechless in front of Narcissa. There wasn't anything that she could say as a rebuttal that wouldn't make her look like even more of a fool. She looked over at Harry who was still leaning casually in the doorway of the building. He hadn't done anything to get in his wife's way in fact he was smiling. Her gaze shifted back and forth between the young man and his wife before she shook her head.

"None of that makes this right. You shouldn't have gone out with a boy that is younger than your own son." She drew her wand on Cissa, but the blonde was faster. No sooner had Molly's wand left her bag than it left her hand.

"I warned you twice Molly. You should never have drawn your wand on me." She looked to the side to see that Ron and Charlotte had joined Harry in the doorway. "Ronald." He looked from his mother to Cissa and she smiled as she retreated from Molly and moved back towards the trio standing there. There was something worse for Molly than Cissa beating her in a duel. "Here you are." She handed the woman's wand to her son. "I would very grateful if you would remove your mother from my sight."

Ron chuckled under his breath as he looked from Cissa, who was still the picture of grace and poise, to his mother, who was red and huffing in the middle of the street. Casually he took the wand from her and stowed it in his back pocket before bending to kiss her cheek. "Of course Lady Potter."

Harry and Narcissa didn't stay to watch Ron lead his embarrassed mother away out of the alley. Instead Harry wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her against him as they wandered off up the street. "That was amazing." He pressed a kiss to the side of her head as they walked. "I'm proud of you for not cursing her."

"Cursing her would have been kind. I humiliated her." She grinned up at him. "That's much harder to recover from."

He laughed as they continued up the street. "Seems like my lioness might be just as poisonous as the snake."

"She just may be…" A sly smile was tugging at her lips when she heard her name being called from behind them.

"Lady Potter!"

"Lady Potter, what was the fight about?"

"Lady Potter, can you tell us when the baby's due?"

"Lady Potter!"

"Lady Potter?"

She groaned and ducked her head into Harry's shoulder. "This is going to make the front page isn't it?"

He looked over his shoulder at the reporters coming their way, his laughter increasing when he saw her reaction. "Probably…"


	9. Chapter 9-Anything Like Me

**Yay so my midterms are completed, now the dreaded wait for the grades to be handed out... Oh well I was in a good mood after the last one and you guys are rewarded with a chapter. If you know the Brad Paisley song "Anything Like Me" then you can guess what this one's about, if not, you shall find out soon! Either way, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9 – Anything Like Me

Oh and make the front page it did. There was an entire story about the apparent feud that was going on between the Weasley matriarch and the new Lady Potter. A timeline dealing with how it started, an account of what had happened at the Ball the previous spring and it all ended with the fight in Diagon Alley, a fight that Harry was proud to say that his wife had won.

Both Harry and Narcissa had ended up giving interviews that day. The reporters wanted to talk about the argument, about what had caused it and if Cissa really did hate Molly, or if it was all a show. They wanted to know if Harry had considered intervening and then they wanted to know why not. But mostly they wanted to talk to the two of them as a couple. Their personal life was an even better story than the argument.

Harry was by no means surprised when he opened the paper the next morning and found the two of them looking back up at him. He was glad that even in the poor quality photos of the paper they looked happy, and Cissa seemed to glow. Nobody would doubt them after that.

The living, breathing version of his wife swept into the kitchen just as he was unfolding the paper. "So," she smiled at him as he read, "What does it say?"

"It says I have the most beautiful, and yet terrifying wife in the world, and that I better hope that that baby is a boy because if it's a girl and she turns out anything like her mother I'm going to be in serious trouble." He peaked over the top of the paper at her and she could see the grin in his eyes.

"That is not what it says and you know it." She snatched the paper away from him and chuckled as she read the article.

"Maybe not, but you have to admit that if it is a girl, and she's anything like you we are going to have our hands full when she turns two."

She finished reading the article and set the paper aside with a smile. For once the Prophet had actually gotten the majority of the story right, and they had accurately cast Molly as the perpetrator of all of Cissa's actions yesterday. In the eyes of the readers she was just as innocent as can be and Molly would be humiliated for weeks.

There had been talk of the Potters pressing charges for Molly attempting to draw her wand on Cissa, but Cissa had drawn hers first. There would be no charges filed, the humiliation was doing its job nicely.

"I'll have you know," her blue eyes sharp as ice, "that I was a very dignified and proper two year old. I had perfect manners and was never a terror like you are implying."

"That may be, but you were also raised as a Black, not a Potter. You have to remember that your strong-willed, and fiery personality is getting mixed with the Potter brand of mischief in this kid. We are going to have our hands full no matter what."

"Well," she looked up at the clock on the wall, "give it a few hours and we will know for sure whether or not we are going to have a mini-me or a mini-you running around here."

He stood up from the table and moved around to her seat to kiss her once before he disappeared upstairs. "I can't wait." He called back over his shoulder as he left the room.

* * *

They arrived at the hospital hand in hand having apparated in instead of loosing the Floo. Cissa seemed to have enough time keeping herself upright coming out of the fireplaces when her center of gravity wasn't being effected by a baby, let alone now.

When they got to the fourth and a half floor Susan was waiting at the elevator for them. She greeted them with a smile. "I saw you in the paper this morning. It seems you may have caused quite the scene yesterday?"

Cissa blushed a tiny amount, but it slipped away just as quickly as it had appeared. "It seems I did, but I don't think that we are going to have to deal with that particular," she paused trying to decide on the right word.

"Person?" Harry threw in helpfully.

"Person anymore. I think that I took care of that." She finished with a small smile.

"So it would seem. I recall a howler that Mrs. Weasley sent Ron back when we were children. If you were able to out do that then more power to you. She always seemed a bit of a bully to me." She held open the door to the exam room for them and they passed in front of her. She glanced quickly at Harry, "I'm sorry, I forget that you are close,"

"Not anymore." He interrupted her. "We are still close with her children, Ron, Ginny and Bill in particular, but not Molly and Arthur. Not after everything that she has had to say against the woman I love." He turned his gaze from Susan to Cissa, and he lifted her easily onto the exam table.

"You do realize that I am perfectly capable of getting up here on my own right?" She raised an eyebrow at him as she shrugged off her coat, having opted for a simple muggle pantsuit instead of robes. It just made these things easier.

"I know, but I'm just as capable of lifting you up there." He shot back as he moved to stand beside her.

Susan shook her head at the couple that had become her favorite patients. They were always this way with each other; there was no denying the feelings that they held for one another as she watched them interact. "Okay so we are going to do a normal check up and then if the two of you would like you are far enough along to determine gender today as well."

Cissa and Harry exchanged a look and she laughed while he answered. "Oh yeah. We need to know."

Susan smiled at their reaction, "May I ask why that question sent you two giggling like little kids yourselves?"

Cissa got control over her self and then answered the poor girl. "We are trying to decide which one would be more difficult to handle, a mini-Harry, or a mini-me."

Susan seemed to consider this for a minute and then she smiled, "Well I grew up with Harry, for all his talk he was a pretty good student most of the time. I'm going to have to say having two strong women in the house might be more difficult."

"Thank you!" Cissa rolled her eyes at Harry's outburst. "So how do we find out?"

"With this." She went out into the hall and pulled a muggle ultrasound machine into the room. When Harry looked confused she explained. "Some of the doctors our age are starting to introduce muggle technology in the medical quarter, and for the most part it seems to be working."

"For the most part?" He wasn't sure he wanted that thing near Cissa if it wasn't one hundred percent safe.

"Well we had a few bugs to work out with the x-ray machine, but it makes healing bones so much easier. Now we can see what we need to fix. This thing," she laid a hand on the machine, "has been right every time so far though. Are you ready to see your baby?"

"Yes." Cissa nodded and laid back on the table, lifting her shirt when told to. She sucked in a breath when the gel hit her stomach.

"Are you okay?"

She chuckled at him, "Yes, it was just colder than I was expecting. No big deal," she smiled, "let's meet our baby."

They both turned to look at the screen as Susan pressed the handheld monitor on Cissa's bump. Tears sprang to the blonde's eyes as she got the first glimpse of her baby. "Harry…" She turned to look at him and saw that he was crying too. "That's our baby."

"That's your son." Susan corrected her.

"Our son?" Harry looked across at the healer, "Really?"

She pointed to the screen, "Really." With a smile she froze the screen and handed Cissa a towel to clean up. "I'll give the two of you a minute." She ducked out of the room as Harry turned to his wife.

"It's a boy."

She nodded, "So it seems. Are you happy?" She didn't really need an answer there was no denying the look on his face.

"Are you kidding?" He kissed her and then with a hand still resting on her cheek he pulled back to talk to her. "Of course I'm happy. You are giving me this amazing gift, I wouldn't have cared either way as long as the two of you are healthy."

"Well your son and I are just fine." She smiled at him and he couldn't help but grin even wider when he heard her say your son. It was the best feeling in the world.

All of a sudden his good mood came crashing down around him. "Oh Merlin."

"What?" She was standing up off of the table and using his arm for balance she swung around to face him. "What's the matter?"

"What if he really is like me?"

She tried not to laugh, but the look on his face was making that rather difficult. He seemed genuinely upset at the thought. "Harry, what could possibly be wrong with him being like you? You are a wonderful man."

He focused on her then, "That's all because of you. You are what made me into the man that I am today. I was a boy the night I walked up to you in that bar. The war may have made me grow up too fast, but you made me become a man. Don't you remember the stories of me growing up? How are we going to be able to handle it if he fights trolls at eleven, or centaurs at fifteen? I was reckless and pretty stupid sometimes, what if he's like me?"

She put a hand on his cheek and felt him relax into it. "Harry, if he's anything like you then he is going to turn out just fine. Look at you, you made it through all of those things and more and you came out better for each one of them. Sure if he ends up flying a car to the school we are going to have some problems," she chuckled at his groan, "but Harry we are going to do this together. I promise, I'll be there right next to you every time McGonagall sends a letter home saying he's done something just as stupid as his father once did." She kissed his cheek. "Come on. We have to thank Susan on our way out."


	10. Chapter 10-Meanwhile Back At Mama's

**Hey Lovelies! Sorry it's been longer than I thought between chapters. I finished mid-terms and had to go straight to a wedding, but now my cousin is a married woman and we are all super thrilled for her! So, here is the next chapter of our tale, "Meanwhile Back At Mama's" is a duet by now of country music's favorite couples, Tim McGraw and Faith Hill! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 10 – Meanwhile Back At Mama's

They had planned on meeting Draco and Hermione for lunch later that week. Hermione had some things that she wanted to talk to Cissa about regarding the wedding, and the Potters wanted to tell the soon to be Malfoy Lord and Lady about their son. Harry was bouncing on his toes waiting for two of his three best friends to arrive.

He was just as surprised as everyone else that he now thought of Draco in the same category as Ron and Hermione. It was a place that eleven years ago he never would have even considered for his, well, his stepson. He shook his head at the thought, and turned around when he felt eyes watching him.

She smiled from the doorway. "What are you doing in here? You act like you couldn't possibly stand still even if you tried."

"I don't think I could." He moved to the door and leaned his arm against the frame, just over her head. He bent and pecked her lightly on the cheek before he crouched in front of her ever-growing baby bump. He pressed a gentle kiss to her stomach and then looked up at her from his spot on the floor. "He needs a name."

"I know…" She sighed and leaned heavily against the doorframe. "I want to do both of our families justice with it though. The Potters don't have the same traditions that the Blacks do, but I don't want to just choose something at random."

Harry was surprised that she had been giving this some thought. It had only just occurred to him that they needed to think about it. Granted, he thought to himself as he stood up and gathered her in his arms, she had done all of this before. Besides she was a Black and a pureblood, she would be more caught up in finding the perfect name than he was from the start. "Do you have any ideas?"

He had regrouped and was going about the topic cautiously, obviously she was more ready for this conversation than he was. She smiled, "I do, I have a few actually." She took his hand and pulled him with her into the hall, "But that's not what I came in here for. I came in here to let you feel this," she held his hand to her stomach where he could feel their baby move under his hands.

"Wow." He grinned, "I guess I'm not the only one that can't manage to sit still today?"

"No, you're not." She kissed his cheek and focused his attention back on her. "That's not the only thing though. Draco and Hermione are going to be here pretty quick, I just wanted to come and find you so that we could tell them together."

"Tell us what?" The kitchen door opened below them and together Draco and Hermione stepped into the hall below the other couple. His voice floated up the stairs to them and Narcissa laughed.

"Hold on, we're coming, meet us in the library." Four sets of footsteps could be heard as the two parties of two made their way to the first floor landing. They met just as Harry reached for the doorknob. "'Mione," Cissa kissed the girl's cheek as Draco let his fiancée pass in front of him. "Darling." She touched Draco's cheek affectionately as she followed the younger woman into the library.

Once they were all settled, and Hermione had rid herself of all of the books and magazines she had brought with her Draco looked up, piercing his mother and Harry with an intense gaze. "What were you going to tell us?"

Cissa looked over at Harry, who smiled and nodded for her to tell them. He wanted to watch their faces, Draco's especially when he found out that he was getting a little brother. "Well, I had an doctor's appointement yesterday,"

"Is everything okay?" Immediately Hermione had jumped to the worst conclusions, but Harry just laughed.

"Yes 'Mione, they are both perfectly fine, will you let Cissa finish?" He chuckled when the brunette actually looked sheepish.

"I'm sorry." She peaked up at the woman that was becoming her mother-in-law.

"Don't worry about." She reached across the space and patted her knee. "And you," she rounded on her husband, "don't be so hard on Hermione. I appreciate her concern."

"Sorry." He grinned at her and she just rolled her eyes, knowing it wasn't worth the argument.

"No you're not. Anyway," she refocused her attention on her son and Hermione, "No, I'm perfectly fine and so is the baby. Susan brought in a muggle device called an ultrasound machine?" She looked to Hermione for confirmation on the name and when the girl nodded she continued, "We got to see the baby,"

"You got to see the baby?" Draco's eyes went wide and he looked at his fiancée, "Did you know that they could do that?"

She laughed, "Yes Draco, muggles have been doing it for years." She turned back to Cissa, "I didn't know that our world had adapted the practice?"

"It hasn't fully, Susan is one of the few that are learning to do medicine in both the magical and the muggle sense. But what we wanted to tell you was not simply that we saw the baby, but that we saw your baby brother." She beamed at Harry when she saw the other two faces light up.

"It's a boy?" There were tears in Hermione's eyes as she looked back and forth between Harry and Cissa. "That's wonderful!" She launched herself out of Draco's embrace and into Cissa's before quickly switching to Harry's.

The blonde man caught his mother's attention once Hermione had slipped from her arms. He got up and crossed the space between them, "Congratulations Mother." He kissed her cheek, "May I?" He asked before he touched her stomach and she nodded.

"Of course."

He crouched down in front of the sofa where she was sitting so that he was eye level with her bump. "Hey baby brother, Mom seems to think that you are doing good in there, and I hope you are." He looked across at Harry, who was still talking to Hermione, "I know that we still have a few months before you get out here to meet all of us, but I want you to take that time to prepare." He chuckled to himself. "Trust me little guy, your parents are great, but this family is kind of a lot to handle, so be getting ready."

Cissa reached down and took her son's hand, the baby was wiggling like crazy listening to his big brother talk to him and she wanted him to feel it. He was a little apprehensive at first, but he allowed her to pull his hand over towards her stomach and put it on top of the baby. He grinned up at her when he felt the baby move through her skin. "That's amazing."

"He likes you." She laughed, "He has been moving around all day, but while you were talking he was wiggling like crazy." She cupped his cheek in her hand, "He must know that his big brother is always going to have his back."

"Well, yeah he does. That's what big brothers are for." He got up off the floor and kissed her cheek again before settling back on the other sofa. He glanced over at Hermione, who was sitting on the arm of Harry's chair talking to him. "What are the two of you talking about over there?"

"The future." She looked over her shoulder at him. "The fact that we are getting married, and they are having a baby, and that five years ago none of us would have even considered being in either one of these situations, but that now we wouldn't change them for the world." She moved back across the room as she spoke and plopped down on his lap. "You know I wouldn't trade this for the world right?"

He brushed the tip of his nose against hers, "I know."

* * *

Cissa was lying on the couch flicking her wand up at the ceiling, scrolling through her family history when Harry reentered the room. "What are you up to darling?" He sat down and put her feet in his lap, taking off her shoes as he did so. He had just shown Draco and Hermione out after a long afternoon of wedding planning. He started absentmindedly rubbing her feet as she gazed up at her family in the stars.

"The baby." Her left hand was rubbing small circles over their son as she flicked her wand again. Harry didn't even look up towards the ceiling, knowing that he more than likely wouldn't be able to follow her train of thought if he tried. Choosing the safer course of waiting for her to explain.

After a minute of silence she let her wand arm fall and closed her eyes. When she spoke again she didn't open them. "I was thinking about his name, and what we should call him. There are so many traditions, and being the Lord Potter-Black, your son will inherit those titles, so he needs a name that will honor all of them."

"Are there any traditions on the Potter side?" Harry racked his brain trying to think of any similarities that he could come up with given his limited amount of background on his own family.

Cissa sighed, "No, not really, there aren't any specific names that we have to use or anything, no real standing traditions like there are on my side, but still I want it to mean something."

She got really quiet for a minute and Harry smiled, "What are you thinking Love?"

Finally she opened her eyes and looked down at where he was still rubbing her feet. "You call me love and you rub my feet, all while I'm being completely ridiculous? You are an amazing man Harry Potter."

"I try." He winked at her, "But really, what are you thinking?"

"I told you earlier that I have a few ideas for names, but now, looking through the stars, looking through my family history I'm not so sure."

"Cissa, you are due in February, it's barely November we have plenty of time to figure it out." He kissed her foot before switching to rub the other one. "Relax, he doesn't have to have a name today."

"I know." Her right hand reappeared from between her body and the back of the couch. Her wand once more flicking through the names and the faces mixed in among the stars. "I just want it to be perfect."

"Don't worry," he covered the hand lying still on her stomach with one of his, "it will be."

She propped herself up on her elbows to look at him, "How do you know?"

He shifted so that he was hovering over the top of her; mindful of the bump that was their son between them. He gently pushed her wand hand down beside her and kissed her. When he pulled back he smiled at her, "Because I believe in you, and because I love you, and him, more than anything. No matter what you end up picking it will be perfect."

"Even if I name him after a star?" There were tears in her eyes, she looked like she was about ready to cry, but Harry wasn't sure if it was because she was happy with his words, or stressed over the decision.

"Even if you name him after a star." He kissed the hollow spot at the base of her throat and she couldn't help the soft moan that escaped her lips. She bit her bottom lip and then when he turned his head she kissed just below his ear.

"Then I have a suggestion."

"Oh?" He pulled up and away from her so he could look in her eyes, "What's that?"

She shook her head and looped her arms around his neck, pulling his ear back down to her lips, "How about…"


	11. Chapter 11-Who I Am

**Hey Lovelies! I'm soo sorry! I know it's been over a week, and I have no excuses except that life happens some times! Anyway this one is Andi and Cissa and a nice chat! This is titled Who I Am, like the Jessica Andrews song, because the Black family seems like one that always knows just who they are supposed to be anyway! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 11 – Who I Am

Mid-November saw the first snowfall of the season and Harry insisted on going to Andromeda's early that Saturday so that he could take the four and a half year old out to play in the snow. When they arrived in their usual style of not knocking and letting themselves in Harry started to second guess his decision to come early.

It was one thing to know that Kingsley and Andromeda were together. They had been for over a year now. But what they didn't realize was that he had practically moved in. Their sudden appearance in the front hall was expected by both Teddy and Andi, but the Minister, who was walking around in only a pair of sweatpants and his socks was not aware of the fact that the Potters never knocked.

Cissa was the first to speak, always the one with the most poise in an awkward situation, though she was doing her best not to laugh at the surprised look on the man's face. "Good morning Minister." She couldn't help the playful dig that using his title caused.

He was relatively flustered for a moment, but then he smiled back at her. "Good morning Lady Potter, Harry." He nodded to the younger man and turned over his shoulder. "Andi! Your sister is here!"

There was a scraping noise from the kitchen and then the sound of Teddy running down the hall towards his Aunt and Uncle. "Uncle Harry!" He launched himself at his uncle, at the same time that he morphed his features into the perfect blend of Harry and Cissa that he had mastered over the last year. "Can we go play in the snow?"

Teddy was more than a little excited about the abundance of the fluffy white mounds outside. The last winter was cold and rainy, and he had been too young to really appreciate it before then.

"Yes, Buddy." He looked up at Andi, who was frowning slightly at the idea, "But I think you might have to talk Grandma into it."

Teddy turned his version of Cissa's icy, blue eyes on his grandmother and gave her a look that he had seen his aunt use more than a few times to get her way. "What do you think Grandma? Can Uncle Harry and I go out and play?"

Andi tried to hide her grin as she shook her head. "Not unless you can convince Kingsley to go with you. I want to talk to Aunt Cissa by myself." She winked at the toddler and he wiggled his way out of Harry's arms to stand directly in front of Kingsley.

With the biggest puppy dog eyes Harry had ever seen the little boy looked up at the Minister of Magic. "Grandma says I can't go play in the snow unless you come too." He stuck out his bottom lip in a fake pout and all four adults did their best not to smile. "Will you please come play with me?"

Kingsley pretended to think it over and then he crouched down in front of the little boy. "You're going to have to let me put some other clothes on though. I think I might get pretty cold without a coat."

"Okay!" He started to break for the door but Kingsley caught him by the arm.

"Oh no you don't. You have to have snow clothes too. Come on, up to your room, I'm sure your Uncle will help you while I change." He looked at Harry who nodded and the three of them disappeared up the stairs.

Andi and Cissa were left chuckling in the front hall and the brunette took her baby sister by the arm. "Come on. The kettle is still hot I'll make us some tea and then heat some hot chocolate up for them. Teddy, and I dare say Harry, are going to want it."

"I have no doubt that he will gladly accept hot chocolate. He was trying to get Kreacher to make him some the other night, but he settled for coffee."

Andromeda laughed. "I can just see that argument happening."

"Yeah, it was incredibly entertaining. I laughed so hard I got the hiccups and I have to say, I forgot how bad those can hurt when you're six months pregnant."

"Yeah I'd imagine!" She thought back, "I don't think I remember ever having the hiccups when I was pregnant with Dora. Did you have them with Draco?"

The blonde nodded. "A few times actually, and then he would get them, which I think was worse. I'm glad this little one didn't get them last night." She rested her hand on her stomach just as the kettle whistled and Andromeda went to get it.

"Hey," Kingsley poked his head around the corner, "I just thought I'd let you know we were headed to the back yard." He looked at Cissa, "Harry seems even more excited than Teddy."

"He is. I wouldn't go out and stand in it with him while it was falling and I think it broke his heart for a minute."

The other two shook their heads chuckling at the thought and then Kingsley slipped out the back door. "He's good with him."

"Hmm?" Andi looked up from pouring her cup of tea. "I'm sorry?"

"Kingsley, he's really good with Teddy."

"He better be." She smiled and pulled something out of her pocket, sliding it across the table to Cissa.

She caught it under her hand and when she lifted her palm up off of it she smiled. "Did you steal this from his pocket, or did he ask?" She picked up the pretty platinum and diamond ring and held it up in front of her.

"He asked."

"And…?"

"And I said yes." The older sister blushed a little bit as she answered. "That's why he was here this morning. He last weekend, and he moved in yesterday."

"Oh Sweetie that's wonderful. I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you." She took the ring back from her and slid it up her finger. "Teddy seems okay with it. He likes him living here, but I think he's too little to really understand what's going on."

"As long as he's okay with him being here all the time I don't think it's really going to matter all that much in the end." She chuckled to himself. "You just made the Minister of Magic a grandpa."

Andromeda laughed. "Yeah well, as long as I don't make him a father we should be alright. Could you imagine me having a baby younger than my grandson?"

"I'm not too far behind you. Draco and Hermione are getting married next month and I wouldn't be surprised if I have a grandbaby of my own that's close in age to my son."

Andi shook her head slowly, "I think they'll wait a couple years. Let it just be the two of them awhile longer. They'll have that little one to spoil, they won't need one of their own yet." She grinned at Cissa, "Unless you and Harry are thinking about more than one?"

Cissa shook her head. "Let's get this little guy here first."

"That wasn't a no…"

She looked down at what was left of her lap, hiding her smile. "We've talked about the possibility… Who knows, maybe, maybe not…"

"Look at me." Cissa raised those icy eyes to meet the warm brown ones across from her and Andi smiled. "You know. If he asks you for another one you'll do it."

"Like I said let's get this little man here first."

Andi shook her head but let it go. "Does he have a name yet? Last time I asked you guys still hadn't decided on one."

"He does. We settled on a name this week actually, but we aren't telling. We're going to wait until he gets here and tell everybody at once."

Andromeda nodded. "You have to uphold at least some of the Black family traditions right? No babies officially named until they are born, like dad always said, 'We had to see you girls before we knew whether or not we were right.'"

"Exactly." Cissa smiled at the reminder of her father. "That's not the only tradition we are keeping either." She raised her eyebrows at her sister over her cup.

"He agreed to that?"

"He did. There are some of the traditions that we both agreed to keep, and that is one of them."

"Just don't pick something that my poor nephew is going to get made fun of for his entire life."

Cissa rolled her eyes, "Says the woman that named her daughter Nymphadora."

"Nymphadora was better than Druella!"

"Druella is your middle name! And it's not that bad!"

"Says the girl that not only is prettier than the rest of us, but also got the pretty names." Andi shot back with a smirk.

"Andromeda is a very pretty name, and a strong one."

"Narcissa Elladora Potter. You got two of the prettiest names our parents could come up with, you don't get to make fun of my choices!"

"I wasn't!" She laughed, "I was merely suggesting that I understood where your daughter was coming from. None of us go by our full names all the time. None of the girls anyway, you had to know she was going to change it?"

"I did." The brunette conceded. "But it was a piece of you guys, a piece of my past, and I couldn't break tradition just because they blasted me off the tree. They never actually disowned me you know?"

"I know. Bella stopped that. She always thought that one day the three of us would find peace again." She paused and the silence weighed on them for a moment. "At least you and I got to be sisters again."

"We were always sisters. War just got in the way of that." She reached across and grabbed Cissa's hand. They sat there in the silence that had once again overtaken them until they heard the back door open.

"Grandma! Aunt Cissa! Come see the snow man we made!" Teddy came running into the kitchen leaving wet, muddy footprints in his wake.

"Teddy! Look at the floor!" Andi scolded the little boy as she scooped him up and Cissa whisked away the mess. "You should have taken your boots off at the door."

"Sorry…" He mumbled looking down. Then his head shot right back up and he swiveled in her arms to face his aunt, "Will you come see though?"

Both witches laughed and headed for the back door. "Of course little man." Andromeda looked over her shoulder at her sister. "We'll all go together."


	12. Chapter 12-Love Is A Beautiful Thing

**Hey Lovelies! Chapter 12 is up! Yay! This is "Love is a Beautiful Thing" by Phil Vassar. I hope that you like this one, what's a wedding without a little family drama! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 12 – Love Is A Beautiful Thing

"Three days before Christmas! Why on earth did I let you talk me into getting married three days before Christmas?" Hermione was flying around Draco's study gathering up all of the little things that she and Andi and Cissa had strewn about. The older two witches laughed as she panicked about.

"'Mione, my dear, you need to relax." Cissa reached out and grabbed the girl's arm on her way back by. "Everything is perfect. Nothing is going to go wrong, this is going to be a perfectly wonderful wedding."

Hermione sighed. "You are trying to sell that too hard. What's going on?"

The Black sisters exchanged a glance and then Andi reached into her pocket and withdrew the one RSVP that Hermione hadn't seen. She handed it over and the bride-to-be looked ill. "When did this get here?"

"Yesterday." Cissa gave a weak smile. "I saw it on the table yesterday and I grabbed it. I know that you wanted them to come,"

"I wanted them to come before what happened in Diagon Alley. I sent out the invitations the week before that happened. Did they honestly think that they would still be welcome when she tried to do to you?"

Hermione's reaction was similar to what Cissa had had to say to Harry last night, and she answered her in the same way that her husband had. "Maybe this is her way of apologizing. Maybe she is extending an olive branch by trying to reestablish connections with our family. Your wedding is a time to celebrate our differences, to step forwards and continue our lives. Maybe this is her chance to apologize."

"Maybe." Draco's voice echoed towards the three women from the doorway. "But I reserve the right to throw her out if anything I don't like comes up."

Hermione smirked at her fiancé and nodded. "Deal. She can come, because I invited her initially, but if she so much as makes a snarky comment to anyone in this family we are throwing her out."

Cissa and Andi laughed and moved towards the fireplace. "We will be back tomorrow, with Ginny and Luna, and you," she pointed at her son, "will be spending the next two nights at Harry and I's place. Two nights apart will not kill the two of you."

He smirked at his mother, "And how would you feel if it did?"

She shook her head at him and grabbed a handful of powder and threw it into the flames. "I'll see you tomorrow. Grimmauld Place!" The flames rose around her as they spun out of sight.

Hermione shook her head and kissed Andi's cheek as she too disappeared in the flames. With a small smile she turned towards Draco. "I know that I invited her, but what if they were right in keeping that from me? Do I really want to chance her ruining everything?"

"Even with the stunt she pulled at Mom and Harry's it still wasn't ruined." He opened his arms for her. "I think it will be just fine. Besides no one is going to let her do anything too crazy. Ginny will be right beside you and Harry right beside me. They won't let her get to you." She looked up at him and he realized it wasn't her she was worried about. "They won't let her get to Mom either."

Hermione nodded and buried her face in his chest. "I know. I love you Draco."

"And I you." He kissed the top of her head as he held her close.

The next two days flew past and before she knew it Hermione was standing in her bedroom in flowing white dress, her bridesmaids and her family gathered around her. She smiled in the mirror at Cissa, who was using magic to set Hermione's hair in elaborate curls.

"Thank you."

Cissa returned her smile. "Of course. It's nothing."

"Not for doing my hair." She saw the blonde witch lower her wand and she turned around. "For everything. For this wedding, for your friendship, for Draco."

Cissa touched Hermione's cheek gently, careful not to smudge any of the makeup. "You are just as responsible for the man he is today as I am. You are his perfect match, and I couldn't be more thrilled to call you my daughter as well as my friend. You deserve this 'Mione, no one could be prouder of the two of you than I am."

"Thank you." There was a glint of unshed tears in the younger witch's eyes, but she managed to contain them. "Any last minute advice Lady Potter?" She grinned and Cissa rolled her eyes.

"Enjoy every minute of it." She pressed a kiss lightly to the girl's head just as there was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in." Hermione called and she was surprised to see her parents enter the room. Hermione turned to Cissa, "I didn't think they were coming. They weren't overly supportive of this marriage."

"I know. But I thought that you would want them here, so I went to see them." She found herself wrapped, as tightly as she could be given she was seven months pregnant, in Hermione's arms. "Happy Christmas my dear."

"Thank you." Came the soft whisper in her ear, just before the girl released her and turned to her parents.

Twenty minutes later they heard the music change. The fast-paced happy tunes turned to the slow, enchanting ones Hermione and Cissa had selected for the occasion. Cissa went first, Harry meeting her at the end of the aisle and guiding her gently to her seat, as mother of the groom. Then came Mrs. Granger, led down the aisle by Ron, who sat down in the row behind her.

The bridesmaids were next. First came Fleur, a vision in the dark emerald gown that Hermione had chosen for her, on the arm of Blaise Zabini. They were followed, three steps behind by Luna and Gregory Goyle, an odd pair if there ever was one. And finally came Ginny, Hermione's maid of honor and long time friend, on the arm of the man that she considered her best friend, and was also soon to be her father-in-law, Harry Potter. Teddy and Victorie followed hand in hand down the aisle. Stopping when they reached the front and each clambering off to opposite sides, Teddy onto Andi's lap and Victorie onto Bill's.

When they had parted at the front of the church Draco stood alone, waiting in front of the minister for her to come down the aisle. The music changed again and a waltz started to play. Tears sprung to Cissa's eyes when she realized the song that Hermione had chosen. It was the song that she and Harry always considered theirs.

The crowd stood as the bride and her father came into view. She was beautiful, her hair and makeup flawless, but it was her eyes that struck everyone down. They were shining more brightly than anyone had ever seen, and her smile, seemed to only make them burn brighter. When she reached the front of the church she stopped. She turned and kissed her mother's cheek, and then crossed the aisle and kissed Narcissa's.

"Thank you." The blonde witch murmured in her ear as the girl leaned in.

"I thought it was appropriate." She winked as she backed away and with a kiss to her forehead Mr. Granger handed her off to Draco.

The ceremony was short, sweet, and the heartfelt vows had nearly every woman in the place in tears. When the couple turned around to face their guests again they were both beaming. "May I present to you, Lord and Lady Malfoy." The crowd was on its feet again as the newlyweds and the bridal party trailed back up the aisle.

Seconds later Harry was standing at his wife's side. "Are you alright?" He smiled at the tears streaming down her cheeks.

She smiled up at him and nodded as she took his elbow. "I'm very happy." He leaned in and kissed her before pulling her back up the aisle, Ron and Mrs. Granger right behind them.

When everyone had cleared their chairs Andi waved her wand and the ballroom transformed into a beautiful reception hall. Lights twinkled overhead, almost as if the stars were watching them dance. Harry and Cissa sat with Draco and Hermione and her parents as dinner was served by the house-elves.

It was after the first dance that Mrs. Granger pulled Cissa to the side. "I owe you an apology, and a sincere thank you." Cissa looked confused, but Hermione's mother pressed on. "You have taken my daughter into your family wholeheartedly, when her father and I stepped away. You shouldn't have had to do this for them by yourself, and I hope that you can accept my apology?"

Cissa smiled, "Of course. I understand your hesitation to have your daughter marry into the Malfoy family; I wish my own mother had had those same reservations years ago. But I can assure you that those two love each other very much, and that this generation of the Malfoy family will far out do the last."

Mrs. Granger nodded and smiled, but her smile faltered a little when there was a sudden coughing from just behind Narcissa. The blonde woman turned and was surprised to see that Molly Weasley had indeed approached her.

From across the room the Malfoy's, Harry and Ginny all looked up to where the Weasley and Potter matriarchs were standing. To everyone's surprise Mrs. Weasley dropped a shallow curtsey before Narcissa. The shock was clear on every face in the room, even Cissa couldn't hide it.

She nodded her head in respect, "Mrs. Weasley."

"Lady Potter," she stood and looked the other woman in the eye, "You deserve an apology from me as well. I have been nothing but cruel to you since I found out that you and Harry were together. I can see now that love really transcends all boundaries that we held before. By no means am I okay with your relationship with the boy I considered like a son, but I am offering to stop fighting about it."

Cissa smirked and shook her head slightly at Harry and Draco who had been making their way across the room towards her. Carefully she extended one hand towards Molly, the other shielding her unborn son. "I never expected you to welcome me with open arms Molly. Acceptance even if it is given reluctantly, is a step in the right direction."

Molly took the offered hand and pulled the other woman too her. "I still don't trust you. You may be a Potter now, but you were born a Black, and then you were a Malfoy, there is too much darkness in you to ever be a part of the light."

"You're wrong." Harry's voice cut over her. "Release my wife. Now." She let go and took a step back only to find herself surrounded by Draco, Hermione and the rest of their bridal party.

"You were invited here today at my wife's request, but she and I made a deal, and you have just broken it. You are no longer welcome here. By threating my mother, you have threatened the Potter family, the Black family, and the Malfoy family, you have done it twice before, and this is the third and final time." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a letter.

Harry smiled as Draco handed it to Mrs. Weasley, "We tried to give you a chance Molly. We tried to believe that one day you would put this behind you and accept our family, but you can't. So you are banned from Malfoy Manor, and Grimmauld Place, and by order of the Wizengamot you are banned from the presence of our families."

Kingsley and Andromeda had joined them and he took over Harry's speech. "If you threaten any member of this family again, you will not only face whatever curses, spells or enchantments that they lay upon you, but you will face time in Azkaban. This has gone on long enough Molly." He whistled sharply and two Aurors came out of the shadows and stood to either side of Mrs. Weasley. "Please escort Mrs. Weasley from Lord Malfoy's property."

When they had gone Cissa turned to Hermione. "I'm so sorry it had to come to that tonight Hermione, I know you didn't want her to ruin anything."

Hermione swept her mother-in-law into a hug. "She didn't ruin anything. I'm just glad you're okay."

Cissa chuckled. "We are more than okay, she didn't have a chance to pull her wand this time." All six of them chuckled and turned to rejoin the party.


	13. Chapter 13-I Saw God Today

**Hey Lovelies, so this is the last chapter before the epilogue, and there is definitely an epilogue. It is already written in fact, I plan on putting it up tomorrow. This is "I Saw God Today" By George Strait, and even though the baby in the song was a girl, I feel like this is how Harry was feeling in the moment. Also, a big thank you to everyone who has stuck by these two for twenty-eight chapters, through two stories, I appreciate all of you so much. I hope you enjoy this, and I will see you tomorrow!**

* * *

Chapter 13 – I Saw God Today

Christmas came and went after that, merely a minor blip on their radar after the expanse of the wedding. New Year's slipped by in much the same fashion and before either of the Potter's knew it, it was the end of January and Cissa was almost nine months pregnant. To say she was miserable was the wrong word. She wasn't miserable, she was happy, but she was uncomfortable.

Draco had been born four days late, so this pregnancy hadn't gotten quite that hard on her yet, but she was starting to feel it. She had cut out all of her charity work, and she had to be talked into going to visit Andromeda each week. Miserable might not cut it yet, but she was headed that direction.

February dawned cold and snowy, a bitter wind rattled the windows of their bedroom as they lay together in the dark. Her birthday had been a quiet affair. Only their family had attended, she wasn't up for too many visitors. She wanted nothing more than for this baby to arrive healthy and happy, and on time.

The morning of February fifth was one of the coldest that England had seen in years. The normal highs of five or six degrees Celsius seemed a far off dream. It was closer to negative five or six, something that they didn't experience very often. Of course it was that morning that Cissa woke up to minor contractions.

It was ten days early, which wouldn't have been that big of a deal, except that she couldn't help but seeing the fact that her son had decided that he must be born on this day as a sign. That he had chosen the most anomalous day that she could remember to be born only made her think that the name she had chosen for him was no less than perfect.

She rolled over in bed and looked at the clock. That and the fact that it was four-thirty in the morning and he couldn't have let her get a full night's sleep going into this. She smiled and put one hand on her stomach. "You just had to come in to this world on your own terms didn't you?" She laughed as she went about her morning routine a few hours earlier than she normally would have.

Her contractions were still relatively small, and they were far enough apart that she wasn't in any big rush to get to the hospital. As she rechecked her hospital bag once more she called out for Lotty.

"Yes Mistress?" The elf popped up at her side.

"Can you make me some toast and bring it up here please? And something light for Harry as well?"

"Of course Ma'am." The tiny elf bowed and disappeared with a loud crack.

The sound of the elf disapparating caused Harry to sit straight up in bed. "What was that?"

Narcissa laughed. "It was Lotty, she has gone to get us something light to eat."

"Oh, okay?" He smashed his glasses up his nose and looked at the clock before turning back to his wife. "Why? It's four-thirty in the morning? Why don't you come back to bed and we can have breakfast in a couple hours?"

She smiled and shook her head. "Because your son has decided that he is going to be born today, and I don't think that I'm going to be able to go back to sleep." She said it softly and Harry nodded along with her words until he processed what she had said.

"You're in labor!" He shot out of the bed towards her and she laughed when she stopped him from coming any closer to her in his state of momentary panic.

"Yes, but not too heavily yet, so I'm going to eat something before you drag me to the hospital and Susan won't let me have anything before our son arrives." She grinned as she tugged his arm so he sat down next to her. "Believe me, you want me to eat now, I'm not going to that fun to deal with in a couple hours anyway, and I will be even less pleasant if I don't get to eat."

Harry chuckled, "True. You're sure that you're okay though? You don't need to get to the hospital as quickly as possible or anything?" He had read all of the books that she had given him, and he knew what to expect from today, but all that had gone out the window the moment she had confirmed that she was in labor.

"I'm fine Harry. We both are. Trust me, it's going to be a long day." Lotty popped back in with their toast and some eggs for Harry and she bowed as she disappeared again. "Eat. You're going to need your strength."

"I get to be there right? You're not going to throw me out?"

"Throw you out?" She chuckled, "Why would I throw you out?"

His ears turned red, "You said that last time you did this you were by yourself, I assumed that you threw Lucius out."

"Hey," she lifted his chin and looked him in the eyes, "I didn't have to throw him out, because he didn't show up. You on the other hand have been with me every step of the way on this. There's no way I'm throwing you out now."

He kissed her in that moment, not caring that there was butter on her lips from the toast she had just taken a bite of. "Good. I want to be there for you today. I want to do this with you."

"Of course." She drew in a sharp breath through her nose as a contraction hit her. This one was slightly more powerful than any of the others so far.

"Are you alright?" His eyes were worried as he surveyed her.

"If you ask me that after every contraction I may just end up throwing you out." She joked, but when she saw his expression she regretted it. "I'm fine Harry, and I won't throw you out. Don't leave even if I do tell you too okay?"

"Okay." He kissed her cheek and stood up. "If your bag is ready I'm going to take it downstairs and I will send Kreacher to tell Draco and 'Mione and Lotty can go to Andi. I'm sure that they are all going to want to be there."

"Oh yes. I'm sure they will. Harry?"

"Yeah?" He turned to look at her as he crossed the threshold.

"We are having a baby."

"Yeah, we are." He grinned madly as he headed off towards the kitchen.

* * *

Eighteen hours later Cissa had had enough. She had decided early on in the pregnancy that she was doing this the natural way. She had done everything with magic when Draco was born and she could barely remember his actual birth. It had seemed like the right choice by herself, but this time she had Harry.

Eighteen hours of labor was causing her to rethink her decision. She had proceeded to tell Harry twice that she hated him and that there was no way she was ever going to do this again. She had yelled at Susan and cried on Andromeda's shoulder. Needless to say she was a wreck, natural childbirth was taking its toll on the witch.

Susan entered the room just as Narcissa had grabbed Harry's hand again, biting her lip to stop the scream that she felt in her throat. "Okay Narcissa, you're finally ready, let's have a baby." Susan smiled at the couple, "On the next contraction I'm going to need you to push alright?"

Cissa nodded weakly and Harry put one arm around her shoulders as she squeezed his other hand. No matter what she had said to him throughout the day she was grateful that he had been there with her through all of this. Susan could read Narcissa's face like a book after eighteen hours and she smiled as she saw the contraction coming on. "Okay Narcissa, let's have a baby."

From that point on she didn't hold back her screams, she found that it helped in some way. Gave her something else to focus on. She decided after the fifth push that if they did have any more children she was at least taking something for the pain. She was never going to attempt this completely naturally again.

Another twenty minutes of pushing and Susan grinned up at Harry. "Two more Narcissa, you're almost there I promise."

"I better be." She panted and Harry kissed her forehead gently.

"You're doing great Love. Our baby boy is almost here."

"You're baby boy is already causing his mother trouble." She laughed weakly up at him before her face twisted. "Harry…"

He knew what she wanted and he supported her back as she pushed once more. "One more Narcissa, we've got a head, all we need are his shoulders, you can do it."

With one final push Susan caught the baby and both Harry and Narcissa gasped as they heard him cry out. "He's perfect." Susan handed the baby to Harry, and immediately he put him on Narcissa's chest.

"You did it Love." He couldn't resist kissing the top of her head as they both stared down at their baby boy. "He's wonderful."

Cissa was crying as she gently held the tiny babe to her, "He really is. Ten fingers, ten toes and his daddy's unruly hair." She smiled down at the mess of dark curls that adorned the baby's head. "I wouldn't have him any other way."

Susan let them bond with the newborn for a moment before she took him to the side and cleaned him up. Returning him quickly to his mother. As she handed him back with a smile she couldn't help but ask. "Does he have a name yet?"

Cissa smiled up at Harry and he nodded the name they had chosen was indeed perfect for him. "He does. His name is Sirius."

"Really?" Susan smiled at him, the real story of what had happened with Sirius Black had come out and everyone now celebrated him as the hero that he was.

"Yes." Cissa went back to cooing at the baby, but she looked up at the healer, "Sirius James Potter-Black."


	14. Epilogue-Keeper of the Stars

**Hey Lovelies! So I said tomorrow, but here it is now. The final piece of Harry and Cissa's story. This is "Keeper of the Stars" by Tracy Byrd and I hope that you all go listen to it, because it has double meaning for Narcissa in this story, her being a Black and all! I hope that you all enjoyed this version of the future as much as I loved writing it, and I hope to see you all again on some of my other stories! Enjoy one last hoorah!**

* * *

Epilogue – Keeper of the Stars

Five Years Later

Draco was pacing the waiting room, carrying Scorpius on his hip as he did so. "Darling you are going to wear holes in the already threadbare rug if you don't stop." His wife was grinning up at him from her spot on the floor, Regulus had fallen asleep on her lap and she hadn't wanted to wake him.

The twins were three and they had debated about bringing them along at all, but Draco had insisted that it was a family affair and that if Lily was going so were the twins. Hermione had tried to point out that Lily had more a reason to be there than the boys did, but in the end Draco had won out.

They had been at the hospital for four hours now, and he was getting impatient. When Hermione had had the twins she had only been in labor for six hours. His mother was going into hour nine. He chuckled to himself, well Little Sis, he thought, you made it half of the time it took S.J. Hopefully you give Mom a break and get here soon.

He looked up as the door to the waiting room opened and he smiled when he saw Teddy and Lily come racing back through it. "Edward Remus and Lily Elladora, what did I tell you about running in the hospital?" His aunt's voice cut through his thoughts and he saw Regulus shift in Hermione's lap at Andromeda's raised voice.

"Sorry, Aunt Andi." The tiny, blonde climbed up in her aunt's lap. "When is my little sister going to be here?"

"Soon Sweet Pea. I'm sure your daddy will come and tell us just as soon as she gets here."

Kingsley and S.J. came in holding coffee and Draco set Scorpius on the ground next to his mother before retrieving her cup for her. "Thanks." He nodded to the Minister as he sank to the ground beside his family and gathering his little brother into his lap. "I think we all needed these."

"I know we did." Kingsley smiled and turned to his wife. "I asked at the nurse's station and they said that Susan went in about twenty minutes ago, we should have a new niece any minute."

"Thank Merlin." She muttered as she ran a hand over Lily's hair. The child looked so much like Narcissa that it was uncanny, the same hair, same facial structure, same mannerisms, everything but the eyes. She had inherited her grandmother's eyes. And thus her name was picked out perfectly, Lily Elladora. Her grandmother and her mother both represented in name and in beauty.

After a few more minutes of quiet the door swung open again and Harry was standing there. A broad smile on his face. "She's here. And she's just as perfect as her siblings." He took S.J. by the hand and scooped Lily up off of Andi's lap. "Come on Draco." He called over his shoulder. "She's asking for you too."

Draco reappeared a few minutes later, both of his younger siblings in tow. "Andi, they want you." Both she and Kingsley started to get up but Draco smiled and shook his head. "Just you alone."

"Alone?" She looked confused, but he smiled and nodded. They had told him why, and asked him to tell the others for them after he sent her back.

"Yeah. Go on." He couldn't help but smile at her. "Room 423."

"Okay." Quietly she made her way down the hallway and she knocked softly on the door.

"Come in." She heard Cissa call just as softly. "Andi." The blonde smiled up at her sister from the bed. "There is someone here that would like to meet you." She extended the tiny bundle of blankets in her arms towards her.

She took the baby from her sister and smiled down at her. To her surprise the baby had chocolate curls, the perfect blend of Harry's dark and Cissa's light. When she opened her eyes Andi was surprised to see that they were dark as well. She looked up at her sister. "She's gorgeous."

"Thank you." She laughed. "Besides Harry and I you are the first one to hold her, Draco said it should be you."

"He seemed a little funny when they came back out, what's going on?" She looked back and forth between them.

"Andi?" Harry spoke up from Cissa's side, "We want you to be her Godmother."

"Really?" Tears sprang to her eyes. Draco was S.J.'s Godfather, and the honor of being Lily's Godmother had gone to Hermione. "You're really asking me?"

"Of course." Cissa smiled. "After all, who else could we possibly pick, when we named her after you."

"You did?" She gasped a little bit as her eyes shot up from the baby in her arms to her sister and brother-in-law.

Harry laughed, "Yeah. Andromeda, meet Cassiopeia Andromeda Potter-Black. Cassie for short."

Andi leaned forward and kissed Cissa's cheek, before leaning over her and doing the same to Harry. She gave the newborn her finger as she looked down at her again. "Welcome to the family Cassie."

* * *

 **Children of the STLDFM Universe**

 **Edward Remus Lupin - Parents: Remus John and Nymphadora Lupin (neé Tonks) Raised by: Kingsley and Andromeda Druella Shacklebolt (neé Black)**

 **Victorie Weasley - Parents: Bill and Fleur Weasley (neé Delacour)**

 **Sirius James Potter-Black - Parents: Harry James and Narcissa Elladora Potter-Black (neé Black)**

 **Lily Elladora Potter-Black - Parents: Harry James and Narcissa Elladora Potter-Black (neé Black)**

 **Cassiopeia Andromeda Potter-Black - Parents: Harry James and Narcissa Elladora Potter-Black (neé Black)**

 **Scorpius Draco Malfoy - Parents: Draco Lucius and Hermione Jean Malfoy (neé Granger)**

 **Regulus Harry Malfoy - Parents: Draco Lucius and Hermione Jean Malfoy (neé Granger)**


	15. Update

**Hey lovelies! So someone asked me to write a Harry and Narcissa story in a different reality than the Dance stories, so I wrote a new one called Learning To Live Again. If you want a different version of Harry and Narcissa go check it out!**


End file.
